Amor platonico
by Nariko2
Summary: ¡¡Capi 10! Lucy, una chica tímida en extremo, está enamorada del chico más popular de Hogwarts que ni siquiera sabe que ella existe. ¿Podrá Sirius fijarse en ella? Tb hay James-Lily y algo de Remus :P
1. Tu en mi nunca te has fijado

La Sala Común de Gryffindor era un bullicio de alumnos con túnicas negras y anaranjadas, a conjunto con la cálida decoración con tonos rojos y dorados de la estancia. Algunos estudiaban, otros, más afortunados jugaban al ajedrez o simplemente hablaban.

Lucy y Sara eran de las primeras. Ambas chicas tenían gruesos libros sobre sus rodillas, pues el junio y sus TIMO's se acercaban peligrosamente.

Yo ya no puedo más, creo que voy a parar un rato – dijo Sara tras un suspiro. Era una chica rubia de ojos azules. Miró a su amiga, pero se sorprendió al ver que, no solo no la había escuchado, sino que ni tan siquiera estaba mirando su libro. - ¡Lucy!

¿Eh? – la chica de gafas pareció reparar por primera vez en su amiga, y como recién caída de un sueño la miró. - ¿Decías algo?

Que te recojas la baba, que a este paso nos inundas la Torre – le replicó Sara claramente divertida.

Lucy se sonrojó y fingió que se volvía a concentrar en su estudio, pero no tardó demasiado en volver a desviar la mirada hacía el rincón donde cuatro chicos, un año mayores que ellas, charlaban alegremente. En ese instante, uno de ellos, con el pelo especialmente alborotado y unas gafas redondas pareció darse cuenta de que alguien les observaba, pues levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor. La chica desvió rápidamente la vista, fingiéndose muy concentrada en su estudio. Pronto oyó las risas de su amiga, y levantó la vista para mirarla, claramente avergonzada.

¡Vamos, deberías olvidarte de él! Llevas casi tres años mirándolo desde la lejanía y no te has atrevido nunca a cruzar ni media palabra con él – le dijo Sara, mientras un par de ojos color café se clavaban en los suyos azules.

Lo sé... Lo sé… - suspiró Lucy – Pero es que es tan… - desvió la vista un momento para volver a mirarle, pero la apartó rápidamente, con temor a que la volvieran a descubrir.

Pues yo no le veo el encanto – masculló Sara – Parece un egocéntrico que siempre quiere ser el centro de atención y que no ve más allá de sus propias narices.

¡No! – replicó Lucy enfadada, sacudiendo su melena castaña

¡Por dios Lucy, llevas desde tercero mirándolo insistentemente a diario, y él ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta!

Quizá se ha dado cuenta y prefiere fingir que no… Porque… porque claro, yo lo sé, no puedo compararme a esas chicas que siempre le rodean.

Lucy era una chica muy normal, no era especialmente delgada, su pelo liso siempre tendía a coger más volumen del que a la chica le hubiese gustado, y por eso, normalmente lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. También escondía unos ojos marrones muy normales y corrientes tras unas gafas.

Sea como sea… Vale más que dejes de mirarlo y te concentres en estudiar; Black no va a hacerte tus TIMO's

Lucy le echó una mirada furibunda a Sara y intentó concentrarse de nuevo en memorizar las distintas composiciones para realizar correctamente todas las pociones que le entraban en el examen.

James notó que alguien les observaba insistentemente. Paseó la vista por la Sala Común pero su, sin duda hábil, observador, había sido más rápido que él.

¿Qué pasa James? – inquirió Remus

Nada... – dijo el chico dando un último vistazo por el salón.

Lily está en la biblioteca, deja de buscarla – se burló Sirius

No estaba buscando a Lily, gran creído sabelotodo – reprendió James, aunque un ligero rubor le acababa de cubrir las mejillas al oír hablar de la pelirroja. – Alguien nos estaba observando y quería saber quien.

¡Seguro que era otra conquista de este rompecorazones! Tiene a medio Hogwarts enamorado de él – dijo Peter con un deje de envidia en su voz.

Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo acompañando el gesto por una sonrisa seductora : - ¿Tengo yo la culpa que no se puedan resistir a mis encantos?

Sus tres amigos se echaron a reír ante las ocurrencias de su loco compañero, pero si bien era cierto que con tan solo chasquear dos dedos podía haber conseguido casi a cualquier chica, no solo de Gryffindor, sino de cualquiera de las otras tres casas.

o o o

Estoy como cada atardecer en la Sala Común con James, Remus y Peter. La verdad es que me aburro, no hay nada interesante por hacer. Echo una mirada por la estancia pero no veo nada que valga realmente la pena, unos chicos a nuestra derecha jugando al ajedrez, un grupo de chicas cuchicheando entre ellas y lanzando sus habituales risitas, un par de chicas estudiando junto al hogar... Nada destacable.

_Me paso los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y me desperezo. _

_- Tendríamos que hacer la tarea de Flitwick ¿no os parece? – dice Remus, tan aplicado como siempre_

_- ¿Ahora? – se me escapa un bostezo – Ya la haré en el pasillo justo antes de la clase_

_- Buen plan Sirius – asiente James_

_En ese momento notó que algo cae a mi lado. Bajo la vista y veo que es un libro de pociones. Las dos chicas que antes estudiaban junto al hogar se han levantado y supongo que van a cenar. Recojo el libro y me levanto para devolvérselo. Toco el hombro de una de ellas, tiene el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y lleva gafas. No me suena de haberla visto nunca, pero por lo que parece se está preparando por los TIMO's o sea que debe hacer quinto._

_- Se te ha caído esto – le digo con una sonrisa_

_La chica lo coge y se pone roja hasta las orejas. Tampoco hay para tanto... A cualquiera se le puede caer un libro, no hay por que tener vergüenza._

_- Gr.. gracias – dice con un hilillo de voz, y se va casi corriendo escaleras arriba_

_Yo me encojo de hombros pensando que tal vez la chica no tenga un buen día._

o o o

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación Sara aún se ríe. Yo la golpeo y le recrimino que se ría cuando yo lo acabo de pasar tan y tan mal.

Sirius Black, el chico por el que llevo casi 3 años suspirando me ha dirigido la palabra por primera vez. En realidad... Sólo habían sido cinco míseras palabras pero...

¡Podías haber intentado mantener una conversación digna con él! – me reprocha Sara cuando termina de reír

¿Y que le digo? ¡No sé que decirle! ¿Qué podría decir yo que le pudiera interesar a él?

En serio Lucy – suspira ella – Tienes que dejar todos esos prejuicios que tienes contra ti misma a un lado

¡Pero que dices! – me pongo delante del espejo para que pueda verme bien - ¿Tu crees que el chico más popular del colegio se iba a fijar en mí?

Ahora mismo tal vez no pero... – los ojos de Sara se iluminan con maldad

¿Pero que? – pregunto nerviosa

Si tu quieres podemos intentar algo... Algo que se llama cambio de look

Te lo agradezco pero... ¿Me podrías dejar sola?

Sara asiente y se va sin decir nada. Y yo me quedo sola, sola con mis pensamientos... Lo había tenido muy cerca instantes antes... Y sin embargo estaba tan lejos... No le conozco, no sé nada de él... Me he enamorado del Sirius que yo en mi mente me he inventado... Un Sirius con un carácter y una personalidad que en realidad no sé si tiene... Es como si para mi, el Sirius de carne y hueso no existiera, pues ni le conozco ni le conoceré nunca... Sólo existe un Sirius en mi mente... Mi Sirius particular... ¿Algún día existiria para mi el verdadero y podría conocerlo?


	2. El perro negro

Lucy estaba sentada en una de las esquinas del sofá que estaba junto al hogar de la Sala Común de la Torre de Gryffindor. Sara se retrasaba y se estaba empezando a cansar. Su vista no se movía del agujero de entrada a la Sala, esperando ver aparecer a su amiga por él en cualquier momento.

Cuando este se abrió, la chica activó de inmediato su mirada de enfado y se preparó un discurso mental que en unos instantes le echaría a Sara.

Pero no fue Sara precisamente quien entró en la Sala Común....

- ¡Sirius! – una rubia despampanante se abalanzó encima del merodeador, quien acababa de entrar, y se le colgó del cuello, al tiempo que él le sonreía seductoramente.

Lucy miró al escena unos instantes, antes de volver a dejarse caer sobre el sofá donde estaba sentada en una de las puntas, y cerrar los ojos. Se recordó a si misma mentalmente el matar a Sara. No había parado hasta que Lucy había sustituido sus gafas por lentillas, alegando que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos y que no debía esconderlos tras unos cristales. Aún así, Sirius había seguido ignorando la existencia de la chica.

- Otra igual. Ya estoy harto – suspiró una voz a su lado, al tiempo que la chica notó como alguien se desplomaba en el mismo sofá donde estaba ella.

Lucy levantó ligeramente la cabeza y entreabrió un ojo. Se incorporó bruscamente al ver quien era el recién llegado.

Con el movimiento brusco de la chica, Sirius giró la cabeza y la miró. Ella notó como todos los músculos del cuerpo le entraban en tensión. Sentía la mirada gris del muchacho sobre ella.

En ese momento el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, y entró una chica pelirroja seguida por un chico alto y moreno, con gafas y el pelo alborotado.

- ¡Déjame en paz, Potter! ¿Te lo repito o te lo tatuó en el brazo porque tienes menos retentiva que un besugo con alzehimer? – gritó la pelirroja

- Vamos Evans... ¡Solo una cita!

- ¡Vete a la mierda! – le gritó ella antes de salir disparada hacía las habitaciones de las chicas.

- Ya estamos – oyó Lucy que decía Sirius tras un suspiro. Luego se marchó corriendo hacía donde se había quedado James Potter con cara de abatido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? – preguntó justo cuando llegó a la altura de su mejor amigo

- Estoy haciendo el payaso ¿verdad Sirius? – dijo James como toda respuesta

- A lo mejor no deberías insistir tanto – fue todo lo que dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros

James por toda respuesta bajó la cabeza; esa vez parecía darse por vencido.

- ¿Con quien estabas antes? – preguntó el chico de gafas para cambiar de tema

- Con la pesada de Elizabeth que se me ha vuelto a echar encima – Sirius puso una mueca de fastidio

- ¡La del sofá no era Elizabeth! – le reprendió James

- ¡Ah! No, la del sofá no sé quien era. – Sirius volvió a mirar hacía allí, pero la chica ya no estaba. El moreno se encogió de hombros y no volvió a pensar en el tema.

- ¿Dónde están Remus y Peter? – preguntó para cambiar de tema y intentar animar a James, que continuaba mirando al suelo con aspecto abatido.

- Remus en la biblioteca – dijo James

- Para variar – añadió Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Y Peter...

- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Cómo? – James miró extrañado a su mejor amigo

- ¡Escóndeme!

- Sirius... ¿Se puede saber que pasa?

- Si te preguntan por mi, me he tirado al lago y el calamar gigante me ha comido – dicho esto, Black se fijó en que no había nadie cerca, saltó detrás de uno de los sillones, y al instante siguiente un enorme perro negro salía de detrás de él y se sentaba junto a James.

Entonces llegó una chica a la altura. Era alta y delgada, con una espectacular melena morena y unos impresionantes ojos verdes, casi comparables a los de Lily.

- ¿Has visto a Sirius? – preguntó con voz aterciopelada

- Mmmmm.... No – dijo James que se preguntaba si Sirius se había dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo para huir de semejante belleza.

- El muy... – la cara de la chica se desfiguró en una mueca de rabia al tiempo que apretaba los puños, donde James pudo ver unas uñas bastante largas y bien cuidadas. Se las imaginó arañando la cara de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué habría echo esa vez? En un gesto casi involuntario miró al perro que seguía sentado a su lado.

- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó sin poder.

- ¡Habíamos quedado! ¡Y no se ha presentado! ¡Me he estado esperando hora y media! - explotó la chica, chillando.

De un salto, el perro se escondió debajo de una silla, y James tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa. Pero la chica se había percatado en el perro.

- ¿Es tuyo? – preguntó, intentando calmarse

- Si, es mi mejor amigo – dijo el chico, ajustándose las gafas al tiempo que soltaba una leva carcajada.

La chica, evidentemente, no se tomó en el sentido literal la frase, y miró a James como quien mira a un bicho raro : - En serio Potter... Creo que deberías madurar. Sólo los niños pequeños creen en eso que los perro son los mejores amigos del hombre.

Echó una mirada de desprecio al perro y desapareció de la vista de ambos. Casi al instante, James fijó su vista en el perro, esperando que se volviera a convertir en adolescente y que le aclarara a que había venido el plantón. Sirius no solía olvidar las citas....

Pero Sirius no pensaba igual que James. De lo último que tenía ganas era de someterse al interrogatorio de su mejor amigo. Así que saliendo de debajo del sillón se marchó, aún en su forma de perro para disfrutar un rato de su "libertad".

Las chicas con las que se cruzaba en su camino le miraban, algunas con temor, las otras con cierta cara de asco... A Sirius le divertían sus reacciones. Empezó a saltar y a dar botes y a ladrar, persiguiendo a las chicas, que empezaron a chillar y huyeron de ese enorme perro que creían quería morderles.

- ¡Que monada!

¿Cómo? Sirius volteó para ver quien había dicho eso. Esa reacción, sin duda, era nueva. Y entonces él mismo fue el que se sorprendió. Era la chica del sofá de nuevo, pero esta vez una radiante sonrisa le hacía brillar los ojos y el rostro en general.

- ¿Qué es esto? – sonó una voz que rápidamente hizo huir a casi todos los alumnos que se habían quedado curioseando. Pero Lucy no se movió, y se giró para mirar a la profesora McGonnagall que era quien acababa de llegar.

- Lo siento profesora, es mi perro que se ha escapado...

- Pues espero que no se repita – dijo la mujer con voz severa

- No, no... Disculpe

Con una última mirada al perro, Minerva McGonnagall se fue.

Sirius, de haber sido un chico, hubiera respirado aliviado. McGonnagall llega a intuir que no tenía dueño y estaría fuera del colegio antes que pudiera lanzar un ladrido. Miró a la chica. Ella sólo alargó un brazo y le rascó detrás de las orejas.

- Vale más que vuelvas con tu dueño bonito – dijo al fin ella sonriendo. Sirius se sorprendió, no conocía demasiadas chicas que tuvieran por costumbre hablar con los animales. – Yo, ya que mi mejor amiga ha desaparecido volveré a mi sala común para ver si el chico más guapo del colegio se vuelve a sentar a mi lado en el sofá – y dicho esto la chica desapareció tarareando una canción.

Una vez que se hubo asegurado que no había nadie cerca, Sirius volvió a su forma humana. No paraba de darle vueltas a las palabras de la chica... ¡La chica! ¡Tenía que llamarle la chica! Ni tan siquiera sabía su nombre... Y ella había dicho que él era el chico más guapo del colegio...

- "¿Cómo puede decir eso con una voz tan suave de un tío que ni tan siquiera la mira?" – se preguntó a si mismo.

Nunca había notado la presencia de esa chica. Él, que creía conocer a todas las chicas del castillo encontraba una, que encima de no conocer, ¡creía que él era guapo!

Sin casi darse cuenta llegó a la Sala Común, donde aún estaba James, que le asaltó de inmediato.

- ¿Tu estás retrasado o que te pasa? ¿Por qué has dejado plantado a semejante monumento? – se refería a la chica morena de antes, estaba claro.

- No me apetecía pasar otra tarde hablando de lo bien que combinan zapatos y bolsos y de los nuevos colores de moda de la temporada – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros – Oye... La chica esa del sofá de antes... ¿Sabes como se llama o quien es?

- Ni idea Sirius, no la conozco – dijo James - ¿Por qué?

- Por nada

- Joder tío, estás más raro que Snape vestido de rosa – y dicho esto, Potter se fue a subir a su cuarto.

Black se quedó plantado en donde estaba, justo en medio de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Entonces la vio. Volvía a estar sentada en el sofá, pero esta vez con un libro en las rodillas. Decidido caminó hasta allí, y se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Ella le miró de reojo y volvió a fijar la mirada en el libro.

- "¿Qué le digo?" – se preguntó el chico a si mismo. Él también la miró de reojo, y entonces descubrió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. – "Le gusto"

Descubrir que le gustaba a una chica, normalmente no producía más efecto en Sirius que una ligera sobredosis de alimentación de su ego personal. Acto seguido coqueteaba con la chica un par de días antes de que ella cayera rendida a su pies, salían una o dos semanas y luego buscaba a la siguiente afortunada.

Ella le volvió a mirar disimuladamente, y Sirius la vio y le sonrió. Ella solo se puso más roja, se levantó y se fue. Black se quedó ahí, muy desconcertado y sin saber que pensar.

o o o

Cuando Sara llegó a la habitación que compartía con Lucy se la encontró dándose cabezazos (flojitos) contra la pared y murmurando : - Soy tonta, soy tonta, soy tonta...

- ¿Algo que yo no sepa? – dijo Sara con tono de burla

- ¿Dónde te metiste? – preguntó Lucy con tono enfadado a su amiga

- McGonnagall me castigó porque me olvidé de hacer sus deberes – dijo Sara encogiéndose de hombros - ¿A que venía lo de intentar partirte la cabeza contra la pared?

Lucy le contó toda la historia. Cuando terminó, Sara pareció meditar las palabras de su amiga unos instantes antes de decir :

- Eres tonta

- A esta conclusión había llegado yo sola, gracias – dijo Lucy en tono sarcástico.

- En serio Lucy, no sé que vamos a hacer contigo

- Da igual – dijo la chica para auto consolarse – Igualmente tampoco hubiera sabido que decirle.

o o o

En fin, no lo quería continuar, pero como en el curro me aburro mucho se me ocurrió la idea del perro y la chica... Y weno, tal vez alargue el fic un poco xDD Este capi lo he hecho corto pero... Tal vez los próximos los alargue un poco, pq me gustaria poner un poco de James-Lily y tal vez sacar un poco más a los otros dos merodeadores. ¿Qué opinais? Weno, ya diréis k tal. ¡¡Dejad reviews!!

o o o


	3. Tacticas de amor del doctor Potter

Sirius tamborileaba distraídamente con los dedos sobre la mesa, mientras tenía la mirada posada sobre el retrato de la Dama Gorda, sin ver nada en realidad.

- ¿Puedes estarte quieto? Intento concentrarme – gruñó Remus a su lado, aunque no apartó sus ojos color miel de las hojas ya amarillentas del libro que leía.

- Es que me aburro – dijo Sirius, pasándose los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y echando la silla para atrás, manteniendo el equilibrio solo con las patas traseras de esta. Casi al instante se oyeron unos cuantos suspiros provenientes de algunas gryffindor que mantenían sus ojos fijos en Black. Él sonrió; le encantaba provocar así a las chicas, pero no les hizo caso y se concentró en no perder el equilibrio.

- Haciendo eso, no solo no vas a dejar de estar aburrido, sino que tal vez te vas a partir el cuello – replicó Lupin, rascándose la barbilla con la pluma.

Pero el moreno hizo caso omiso de los comentarios del licántropo y siguió con sus equilibrios con la silla. El licántropo decidió dejar que su amigo hiciera lo que quisiera y siguió con su tarea.

- ¡Déjame en paz Evans! – ese grito sonó por toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Sirius se sobresaltó, y perdió el equilibrio. Estuvo unos instantes balanceándose en la silla peligrosamente, y finalmente cayó hacía atrás. Remus clavó sus ojos color miel en su amigo, y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

- ¿La frase no era "Déjame en paz Potter!"? – preguntó Sirius mientras se levantaba del suelo frotándose su dolorido trasero.

Los dos chicos clavaron la mirada en James Potter, que acababa de entrar a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda, con Lily detrás suyo.

- ¡Pero Potter...! ¡James! ¡Para un momento! ¡Espera! – decía la pelirroja, pero al ver que el chico de gafas no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso suspiró y soltó un - ¡Oh! ¡Vete al cuerno!

James por su parte, se sentó junto a Sirius y a Remus que le miraban al tiempo que se planteaban seriamente si el haber caído demasiadas veces de su escoba le había afectado la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hacéis? – preguntó Potter con una ancha sonrisa

- Yo estudiar para los EXTASIS – dijo Remus – Sirius intentar partirse el cuello.

- ¿Estudiar para los EXTASIS? – repitió James, mirando a Lupin como si fuera un extraterrestre recién llegado de Marte - ¡Pero si no estamos ni a mitad de curso todavía!

- ¿Y el numerito de hace un momento con Lily? – preguntó Sirius incapaz de aguantarse por más tiempo

- Es mi nueva táctica – sonrió misteriosamente Potter – Paso de ella. Luego ella se interesa. Es infalible.

- ¿Qué es infalible? – preguntó Peter, que acababa de llegar, dejándose caer en la silla de al lado de Remus.

- Las tácticas de amor del doctor Potter – se burló Sirius

- Oh genial, así quizá podrías darme algunos consejos – dijo Peter seriamente – Hay una chica que...

Pero no pudo continuar, porque Sirius y Remus estallaron a reír a grandes carcajadas, por lo ingenuo que podía ser su amigo a veces.

- ¡Ey! – dijo Black de repente, que aún estaba aburrido – Ahora que estamos todos podríamos hacer algo.

- ¿Algo como que? – preguntó James

- Es que está aburrido – resumió Lupin – Ha intentado partirse el cuello haciendo equilibrios con la silla pero no lo ha conseguido.

- Ja, ja – rió falsamente Sirius – Que gracioso Mooney

- ¿Sabes porque estás aburrido? – dijo James, al tiempo que se colocaba bien las gafas – Porque hace un par de semanas que no tienes ninguna cita. Todo un record para ti.

- Ya he salido con casi todas... – dijo Sirius fingiendo un bostezo de aburrimiento. Pero esa no era la razón por la que el moreno no salía con nadie. En realidad, ni él mismo lo sabía.

- Bueno, ¿qué queréis hacer? – preguntó Peter con voz emocionada e impaciente.

- Yo me voy a la biblioteca – dijo Remus al tiempo que se levantaba – Tengo que acabar el trabajo de Pociones.

Al momento se oyeron las protestas de los otros tres merodeadores.

- La biblioteca está prohibida a estas horas de la tarde, y más siendo fin de semana – dijo James obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

En ese mismo momento, Lucy y Sara pasaron por delante de la mesa de los merodeadores. Las dos chicas acababan de entrar en la Sala Común después de haber estado un rato estudiando en la biblioteca.

Lucy hizo esfuerzos para no mirar a Sirius, y tan solo saludó con una tímida sonrisa a Remus, a quien conocía de haber compartido mesa en la biblioteca en varias ocasiones.

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó Black cuando estuvo seguro que las dos chicas se habían alejado lo suficiente para no oírle.

- ¿A quien? – preguntó Lupin confuso

- ¡A la chica que acabas de saludar!

Remus miró a su amigo con cara rara : - Si la he saludado se deduce que la conozco ¿no?

- ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? – preguntó Sirius con exasperación

Lupin lo miró unos instantes, entre sorprendido y extrañado.

- ¿Qué dices Padfoot? – dijo James al fin

- Nada, nada, es igual – suspiró Black sacudiendo la cabeza - ¿No íbamos a gastar una broma a alguien?

o o o

- Has saludado a Lupin, pero no ha Black – dijo Sara, una vez ella y Lucy llegaron a su cuarto

- ¿Y porque tendría que saludar yo a Sirius? – respondió su amiga al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la cama.

- No sé, déjame pensar – Sara fingió concentrarse en pensar, para luego decir - ¿Por qué estás loca por él desde hace demasiado tiempo?

- Pero no le conozco. Si dos personas no se conocen, no se saludan – Lucy se encogió de hombros.

- Sin embargo últimamente siempre nos lo encontramos por todas partes – señaló Sara –A lo mejor quiere decirte algo.

- Si claro, o a lo mejor quiere pedirme matrimonio – dijo Lucy con tono irónico.

Sara se rindió, pues sabía que nunca conseguiría hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, que de siempre había sido muy cabezota.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, y después de estar jugando al ajedrez, las dos chicas bajaron a cenar, y la cena hubiera transcurrido tranquila si no hubiese sido porque hacia la mitad, unos gritos provenientes de la mesa Slytherin los interrumpieron a todos.

La risa inundó el Gran Comedor al ver a Snape y a algunos otros luciendo una bonita piel de escamas verdes. Casi al mismo tiempo que en la mesa de Gryffindor los cuatro merodeadores chocaban sus manos con unas grandes sonrisas en el rostro.

- Por dios... – murmuró Sara – Tienen 17 años y se comportan como si aún tuvieran 11.

- Pero sus bromas siempre tienen gracia – dijo Lucy al tiempo que se reía con el resto de alumnos, y ya de paso le echaba unas miraditas a Sirius, que a su parecer se veía guapísimo riéndose.

o o o

Unas sacudidas despertaron a Sirius cerca de la media noche. Medio dormido aún se incorporó e intentó fijar su vista en la figura oscura que estaba al lado de su cama.

- James... – dijo cuando reconoció a su mejor amigo - ¿Qué...?

Pero el chico de gafas no le dejó continuar, le hizo un señal con el dedo para que se mantuviera callado y luego le indicó que le siguiera.

Con un gruñido de exasperación, Black se levantó de su cama y siguió a James por las escaleras, hasta la Sala Común, completamente vacía a esas horas.

- Bien – habló Potter cuando ambos estuvieron instalados en uno de los sofás – Ahora puedes contarme a que venía eso de antes.

- ¿El que? – preguntó Sirius confundido.

- Lo de interrogar a Remus acerca de esa chica. ¿Acaso te gusta?

- ¡No! Es que me enteré que yo le gustaba a ella, yo no sabía ni quien era, ni como se llamaba, de echo sigo sin saberlo. Pero no sé, es una chica diferente a todas las que he conocido hasta ahora. Le gusto, pero cuando me tiene cerca (cosa que he procurado que sucediese en estos últimos días) no me dice nada.

- ¿Entonces porque te interesa?

- Curiosidad – contestó Sirius decidido, aunque luego pareció dudar – O eso creo...

- Háblale tu a ella – le aconsejó James

- No sé que decirle

- ¿Sirius Black sin saber que decir a una chica? Amigo, eso no me lo creo.

- Va en serio James

- Bueno, bueno, solo por ser tu te voy a dar unos consejos.

- ¿Consejos amorosos del doctor Potter? – se burló Sirius

- Pondremos en marcha el plan "Conocer a la rarita" – sentenció Potter ajustándose las gafas.

o o o

Ale xD Aquí os dejo :P Si tengo reviews continuaré, si no... Pos no :P (Chantaje, sip xD) No, ahora en serio... ¡Decidme que os ha parecido!

o o o


	4. Chicas ¡No hay quien las entienda!

Capítulo 4 

****

Era una apacible tarde de sábado de principios de marzo, y casi todos los alumnos habían aprovechado el buen tiempo para ir a tomar un poco el sol fuera del colegio. Dentro, todo era calma... O casi todo.

- ¡Sirius Black! Podrías prestarme un poco más de atención. – el grito resonó en el castillo, casi vacío.

El susodicho dejó de mirar la mosca a la que había empezado a perseguir con la mirada para quedar cara a cara con su mejor amigo. Dejó escapar un bostezo y se rascó la cabeza.

- Es que... James... – intentó protestar.

- Recuérdamelo una vez más Sirius : ¿por qué estamos aquí?

- Por mi culpa, porque me ha entrado una obsesión rara con esa chica – repitió Black con voz de autómata.

- ¡Exacto! Yo estoy desperdiciando una magnífica tarde en la que podría estar con Lily para ayudarte – dijo el otro poniendo voz de pobre victima.

- Evans no quiere salir contigo James. No estarías con ella

- Nada me impediría que la persiguiera.

- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Creo que eres un mal consejero. Así que...

- Así que nada – James Potter negó repetidamente con la cabeza – Repasemos una vez más lo que sabemos de esa chica.

Sirius suspiró. Llevaban desde después de comer encerrados en su habitación, porque James había insistido en trazar el plan perfecto para que su amigo pudiera hablar con esa chica, y así se le pasara la curiosidad que sentía por ella. Aunque James prefería llamarle "la paranoia rara que le ha entrado a Padfoot".

- Ya te lo he dicho mil veces Prongs, es muy sencillo : No sé absolutamente nada de ella, aparte del echo que le gusto.

- Bien, entonces el primer paso es sencillo. Tendremos que saber como se llama, eso antes que nada. No te puedes dirigir a ella diciéndole algo así como : "¡Eh tu! " Si tu, la chica a la que le gusto!", porque entonces se girarían la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Remus, que iba muy cargado con un par de libros tan gruesos que amenazaban de dejar sin pie al pobre licántropo si se le escurrían de las manos. El chico posó su sorprendida mirada dorada sobre sus dos amigos.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? – preguntó al fin.

- Le estoy arreglando la vida a Sirius – dijo James hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

- O eso intenta al menos... – murmuró divertido el otro.

Remus dejó los libros encima de su cama y luego se fue a sentar junto a James y a Sirius.

- Y bien Padfoot ¿quién es la nueva victima?

Black se cruzó de brazos y masculló algo entre dientes antes de decir : - ¿Es que solo ser algo relacionado con chicas?

- Si se trata de ti, si – rió Remus.

- Pues bien señor listillo, esta vez no es lo que tu crees. Solo siento curiosidad por una chica que está loquita por mi pero no se atreve a decírmelo. – explicó Sirius.

- O eso es lo que nos quiere hacer creer al menos – sentenció James Potter – De todas formas estamos encallados, no sabemos ni su nombre.

- Tu la conoces Remsie – dijo Black como quien no quiere la cosa – La saludaste el otro día.

- ¿Lucy? – preguntó extrañado el hombre-lobo. - ¿Le gustas a Lucy? Imposible, ella es demasiado inteligente para eso.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando exactamente? – preguntó Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

- No nos desviemos del tema – dijo James – A ver, centrémonos, sabemos que se llama Lucy, y como Moony la conoce, deducimos que también es una residente habitual de esa habitación aliena de Hogwarts llamada biblioteca.

- ¿Conclusión?

- Que mañana vas a ir a la biblioteca.

Dos pares de ojos se clavaron sobre James Potter, unos dorados que le miraban mezcla de sorpresa y incredulidad, y otros grises que le dirigieron una mirada de terror.

o o o

- Cinco horitas más... – murmuró Lucy cuando Sara intentó sacarla de la cama la mañana siguiente.

Las sabanas fueron apartadas al instante, y unas manos juguetonas empezaron a hacer cosquillas en los pies desnudos de la chica que empezó a retorcerse.

- ¡Para! ¡Para! – dijo entre risas – Ya me levanto...

- Así me gusta – asintió Sara satisfecha

La chica, muy despeinada y con los ojos medio cerrados le lanzó su almohada a su amiga, antes de levantarse para ir al baño.

- Tu sabes que yo necesito dormir un mínimo de horas al día ¿verdad Sara? – dijo Lucy a través de la puerta, mientras encendía el grifo de la ducha.

- Tu sabes que me prometiste ayudarme en pociones ¿verdad Lucy? – le repitió su amiga, en el mismo tono, mientras se vestía.

Media hora más tarde las dos chicas estaban en el Gran Comedor, casi vacío de alumnos a esa hora.

- No tienes compasión, ¿lo ves? Todos están durmiendo todavía – replicó Lucy, poniendo pucheros al tiempo que se servía cereales.

Las quejas de la chica se alargaron durante todo el desayuno, al tiempo que alumnos de las cuatro casas iban llegando en pequeños grupos al comedor. Sara, después de cinco años de convivencia con Lucy, había aprendido a hacer oídos sordos a sus constantes reproches.

o o o

Sirius se sentía como un pez fuera del agua. Que él recordase solo había entrado en la biblioteca en las contadas ocasiones en las que él y James, ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad se habían colado para investigar acerca de cómo hacerse animagos.

Se paseó incomodo entre las mesas, al tiempo que notaba un montón de miradas sorprendidas que le seguían. Estuvo tentado de volver tras sus pasos y salir de ese lugar, pero entonces la vio, estaba rebuscando entre las estanterías, paseando su mirada por los lomos gastados de los libros.

Dejó su mochila en una silla vacía y con pasos seguros se acercó hacía donde estaba Lucy. Pudo comprobar que la chica buscaba en la sección de Pociones. Arrugó la nariz. Genial, justo la asignatura que menos le gustaba.

Tomó aire un par de veces y luego dijo con voz completamente normal.

- Oye Lucy, estaba buscando un libro que se llama "Pociones avanzadas. Guía práctica" pero no lo veo por ninguna parte. ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscarlo?

La reacción de la chica fue digna de ver. Cambió rápidamente a un rojo chillón, miró a Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos y empezó a balbucear incoherencias.

El chico se rascó la cabeza, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Había esperado que ella reaccionara con un poco de timidez, pero eso le parecía excesivo. Una vez más se encontró preguntándose porque le gustaba hasta ese punto a una chica con la que era la primera vez que hablaba.

o o o

Detrás de una estantería, James Potter observaba detenidamente todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su mejor amigo. La reacción de la chica le había dejado de piedra, y estaba ansioso por saber que pasaría a continuación.

- ¿Potter en la biblioteca? ¿Se acerca el fin del mundo y yo no me he enterado?

James se giró, dispuesto a hacer callar a quienquiera que acabara de hablar, pero se quedó mudo al descubrir que no era nada más ni nada menos que su pelirroja preferida.

- Yo... Estaba estudiando – inventó el merodeador estirando un libro cualquiera de los que tenía delante.

Lily miró la portada un instante antes de echarse a reír. Potter miró el título "Hechizos básicos. Manual para magos de 11 a 13 años". Sintió que se sonrojaba al tiempo que volvía a dejar el libro en la estantería.

- Aunque hubieras cogido el libro correcto tampoco me lo hubiera creído – dijo la chica sacudiendo su melena pelirroja.

Antes que James tuviera tiempo a decir algo, oyó movimiento a sus espaldas. Tirando del brazo de Lily la obligó a agacharse junto a él y le hizo un movimiento para que no dijera nada.

- Luego te lo explico – le dijo en un susurro.

La pelirroja asintió, al tiempo que un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas, por la peligrosa cercanía a la que estaba de James Potter.

o o o

Sirius Black le estaba hablando. Sirius Black sabía su nombre... Ahí había algo que no encajaba. En los tres años que hacía que le gustaba el chico, él ni tan siquiera la había mirado y... entonces... ¿a que venía esa familiaridad?

Sabía que se estaba comportando como una absoluta inútil, roja de vergüenza y sin que le salieran las palabras.

- Perdona pero... Creo que no te entiendo – dijo él con cautela, clavando en ella sus ojos grises.

- Decía que el libro tiene que estar por aquí – habló ella al fin, recuperando el autocontrol – Te ayudaría pero no tengo tiempo, mi amiga me está esperando allí para que la ayude con pociones...

Lucy casi huyó de ese lugar, dejando a un muy desconcertado Sirius.

Se desplomó en la silla de al lado de la de Sara. Esta la miró, y por su cara dedujo que algo había pasado.

- ¿Estás bien?

Lucy asintió muy lentamente, intentando regular otra vez los latidos de su corazón.

- Pero Black no pisa nunca la biblioteca... ¿o si?

- Marchémonos de aquí y te lo cuento

o o o

Lily Evans vio atónita como Potter espiaba a Sirius Black hablar con una chica de quinto llamada Lucy. Lily la conocía, era agradable, pero un poco tímida. No creía que fuera el tipo de chica con las que solía salir Sirius.

Cuando Lucy se marchó, oyó como James murmuraba lo rara que era la chica, se levantaba y se disponía a salir de la biblioteca.

- ¡Eh! Un momento – le llamó ella. – Me dijiste que me contarías de que iba todo esto.

James se giró, con un brillo de malicia en los ojos : - Es cierto, lo dije... Pero iba a hacer un trato contigo a cambio de esa información.

La pelirroja arrugó la frente : - No quiero ninguno de tus trucos, Potter...

- Digamos que... yo te cuento lo que pasa, si el próximo fin de semana vienes conmigo a Hogsmeade.

Lily se quedó en silencio, valorando la propuesta. La curiosidad la estaba matando, pero... ¿era lo suficientemente curiosa para aceptar una cita con Potter?

Por su lado, James sonrió con esperanza, era la primera vez que Evans no le rechazaba al instante.

- Está bien – dijo ella por fin, y a él le dio un vuelco el estómago – Cuéntame lo que pasa.

o o o

- ¡Lucy! ¡Pero si era tu oportunidad de oro! Ese cabeza hueca se decide a hablarte y tu huyes! ¡Como siempre!

La chica miraba al suelo, avergonzada : - ¡Ya lo sé! Pero... ¡Es que en el momento no se me ocurre nada mejor por hacer! Mi instinto es salir huyendo del lugar antes de poder quedar en ridículo delante de él.

- Está acostumbrado a salir con chicas sin cerebro. No creo que tu pudieras hacer nada que él considerara "ridículo"

- Soy un desastre – declaró Lucy haciendo pucheros.

- Bueno... Tal vez si haces lo que yo te digo podamos arreglar tu tremendo error – dijo Sara con voz enigmática.

o o o

James entró con una sonrisa que amenazaba en ocupar más sitio de lo habitual en su cara. Sirius, Remus y Peter le miraron con curiosidad.

- O han expulsado a Snape o Evans te ha dado un beso – dedujo Sirius.

Potter negó con la cabeza : - ¡Pues no mi muy querido amigo! Pero si que tengo una cita con la susodicha pelirroja el próximo fin de semana.

- Lo de perseguirla por todo Hogsmeade no cuenta como cita, ¿lo sabes, verdad James? – dijo Remus divertido.

- Lo sé – dijo el chico, ajustándose las gafas y sin borrar su sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces tienes una cita de verdad? – preguntó Peter con incredulidad.

- Pensé que erais más inteligentes. ¡Llevo desde el principio diciéndooslo!

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? – dijo Sirius con desconfianza.

- Amigo... Yo tengo mis trucos. Si tu no haces buen uso de mis ideas y no te salen bien no es mi culpa.

- Un momento... ¿Desde cuando necesitas ayuda para hablar con una chica? – volvió a preguntar Pettigrew.

Los otros tres merodeadores lanzaron un suspiro cansado. ¿Por qué era tan lento en comprender las cosas Peter?

o o o

El fin de semana había pasado irremediablemente deprisa, y la semana había vuelto a empezar, y con ella las clases.

Sirius fue el último de los cuatro amigos en bajar al Gran Comedor, y se sentó al lado de Remus justo en el momento en que los otros tres ya se levantaban.

- ¿Me vais a dejar desayunando solo? – dijo arrugando la frente.

- No es culpa nuestra que cada mañana se te peguen las sábanas a la hora de levantarte – dijo Remus encogiéndose de brazos.

- Vamos a buscar nuestras cosas y volvemos Padfoot, sólo será un momento – declaró James, aún con su sonrisa del día anterior dibujada en la cara.

El moreno empezó a servirse montones de comida, una vez sus tres compañeros hubieron desaparecido dirección la Torre de Gryffindor. Luego empezó a comer con evidentes signos de aburrimiento. Casi todo el mundo se había ido ya hacía sus clases.

- Buenos días, Sirius – sonó una voz a sus espaldas.

El merodeador levantó su mirada gris de la tostada que estaba engullendo para chocar cara a cara con Lucy, que aunque estaba ligeramente sonrojada, lucía una sonrisa y le miraba directamente a los ojos.

- Buenos días – contestó él automáticamente, preguntándose lo rara que podía llegar a ser esa chica. Notó como su curiosidad hacía ella crecía por momentos.

- ¿Puedo llevarme la mermelada de calabaza o te vas a echar más? – preguntó ella.

Él notó que tenía dicho tarro agarrado posesivamente con la mano izquierda, mientras que en la derecha tenía la tostada.

- ¡Ah, no! Yo ya no quiero más – dijo él con una sonrisa alargándole el pote. – Te lo puedes llevar.

- Bien, gracias – en el momento en que ella cogió la mermelada, sus dedos rozaron la mano de Sirius por unos instantes, y él experimentó un pequeño escalofrío.

- "¿Quién se habrá dejado una ventana abierta a principios de marzo?" – pensó el chico.

- Que vaya bien el día. ¡Hasta luego!

Antes de que Sirius tuviera tiempo a contestar, ella ya se había marchado. Instintivamente se rascó la cabeza, cosa que siempre hacía cuando no comprendía algo.

- "Chicas... ¡No hay quien las entienda!" – pensó al fin, volviendo al desayuno.

o o o

Holaaa! Espero que no os hagáis olvidado de este fic! Es que pasé por una época de baja inspiración romántica, pero el otoño parece que me afecta más de la cuenta... ¡Y aquí tenéis un nuevo capi! Bueno... Decidme que os ha parecido ¿ok? Sé que tal vez haya un poco demasiado de azucar... U Es que a veces no me controlo xDDD

Voy a contestar los reviews :

**Mereth : **Tranquila que no voy a matar a Sirius. Y si... Tal vez consiga escribir algo serio un día de estos... xDD Pero oye! ¿Que quieres? Encima me voy dando porrazos en la cabeza que me dejan peor que antes así que... ¡Espero que no te haya dado un empache de azúcar con este! Y en el próximo, tranquila, que voy a sacarte más a Remus :P

**Elanta : **We, es que tanto leer tu fic de los merodeadores... Pos me cuesta imaginarme a James de otra manera xDDD A ver si te quejas! Que este capi ya lo he hecho más largo que el anterior. :P

**Sara Fénix Black : **¡Sorry por haber tardado tanto! La verdad es que no sé ni yo para que quería hablar Lily con James en el capítulo anterior xD Solo que me hizo gracia poner esa escena. ¡Espero que este capi tb te haya gustado? ¿Qué te parece como avanza la relación entre Sirius y Lucy? ¡Ya me dirás!

**amsp14 : **Bueno... De momento Sirius y Lucy se van a conocer... Pero el chico ya va viendo que ella no es como las demás... Su curiosidad puede dar paso a otras cosas ¿no? ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

**blacklady : **Ya he continuado! Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. (we, sé que te he hecho esperar mucho, pido disculpas U). A ver que te parece el nuevo cap!

**Elloith : **¿T'importa que no et posi tot el nick aket llarg que et vas posar? Es que em fa mandra xD Sé l'esforç que fas llegint un fic romantic com aket... ¡Gracies! Saps que si et dona la alergia ya et receptaré unes pastilles o algu :P

**Sakura-Diana-Black : **No es que no le pueda hablar a una chica, simplemente que no es como las demás que conocía y no sabe exactamente que decirle :P Pero weno, ya ves que ya empiezan a hablar :P ¡Espero que dejes review y me digas que te ha parecido! Por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado con tu fic?

**Mayu : **Simplemente James le llama rarita y Sirius no protesta pq aún no conoce a la chica, y como se aparta del tipo de chica a la que están acostumbrados, pos les parece un poco rara, nada más.

**Silver : **Sip, es un fet que en Siri sigui un cregut... ¡pro es un dels motius pq m'agrada! Si fos modest ya no tindria tanta emoció la cosa :P I sip, sempre m'ha agradat la parella d'en James i la Lily, i x aixo la posu de fons, x animar una mica la cosa i no fer el fic tan centrat no en en Sirius i la Lucy :P I evidentment, a en Peter no li donaré més importancia de la que té :P I de fet, parlant d'en Siri, encara no sap que li agrada la noia, de moment ell es pensa que no es "curiositat" :P I a en Sev... Tranquila que no li faig re! Pro enten que els merodeadores i ell s'odiaven a mort!

**Blackiegirl : **¡Ale! Ya lo he continuado. ¿te has seguido quedando con la intriga? ¡Espero que si! Porque es la intriga lo que engancha un lector a un fic :P

Pos hasta aquí los reviews :P Espero que sigáis leyendo el fic! A mi me hariais feliz (Nariko pone cara de pena infinita). ¡Prometo no tardarme tanto con el proximo! (El otoño me hace estar en un permanente estado de romanticorro subido xDDD)

o o o


	5. El inicio de una ¿amistad?

Capítulo 5 

****

La puerta del dormitorio de los chicos de 7º en la Torre de Gryffindor se abrió de golpe, provocando que Remus, que estudiaba tranquilamente dentro, se sobresaltara y tirara todo el tintero encima de sus apuntes.

- ¿No sabes llamar? – preguntó mirando con mala cara al recién llegado.

- Este es mi cuarto Moony... ¿Para que voy a llamar? - le respondió Sirius dejándose caer encima de su cama.

Remus le echó una mirada de resignación y luego siguió intentando quitar toda la tinta de encima de sus apuntes.

- ¿Estabas estudiando? – preguntó Black desde su cama.

- No, estaba bailando encima del escritorio – dijo el otro con ironía.

- Eres el único que conozco que después de 6 horas de clase se pone a estudiar – comentó Sirius.

- Pues deberías ir a la biblioteca. Está llena de gente que hace lo mismo...

- ¡No gracias! – se apresuró a decir el otro - ¡Fui antes de ayer! Si me volvieran a ver allí, la gente empezaría a pensar raro acerca de mi.

- Lo que tu digas... – dijo Remus para terminar con la charla. Aún tenía que repasar DCAO.

El silencio se volvió a hacer en la habitación, pero no duró demasiado.

- ¿Y porque estudias aquí? – preguntó el moreno.

- Porque aquí tengo tranquilidad... – el licántropo pareció pensárselo mejor – O la tenía hace cinco minutos.

- Te estás jugando el título de "tío menos sociable de Hogwarts". Tienes suerte que Snivellus lo defiende a capa y espada.

Remus dejó la pluma en el tintero y se giró para mirar a Sirius, que seguía tumbado en la cama, resignándose a poder hacer nada más ese día.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sirius? – preguntó al fin.

- Es que me aburría en la Sala Común – respondió el otro.

- ¿Dónde están James y Peter?

- Ni idea. James estará persiguiendo a Evans y Peter devorando pastelillos, supongo – dijo Black encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y tu no tienes una chica para conquistar o algo así?

- Bueno vale, desagradecido, yo que venía a que no se te recalentase el cerebro... ¿Sabes que hay estadísticas que dicen que estudiar es malo para la salud?

- Y es por eso que tu no estudias nunca ¿verdad? – Remus intentaba poner en orden sus pergaminos, pero hacía rato que había perdido la concentración.

- Exactamente – asintió Sirius muy serio, entonces se fijó en el periódico que Remus tenía encima de su cama - ¿Me prestas el Profeta?

El otro asintió, sin levantar la vista de sus papeles. Black cogió el periódico y volvió a bajar a la Sala Común, antes de que a Remus se le terminara la paciencia.

- ¡Siiiiiriuuuus! – una chica prácticamente se le tiró encima. Cuando el pobre merodeador consiguió quitarse todos el pelo de la chica de la cara pudo ver que se trataba de una de las muchas chicas con las que había salido desde principio de curso.

- Hola Susan... – saludó, quitándosela disimuladamente de encima. - ¿Qué tal?

- Perfecto. Me estaba preguntando ¿cuándo vamos a salir otra vez?

- Verás... Es que ahora estoy muy ocupado. Tengo que empezar a estudiar para los EXTASIS, y no creo que tenga tiempo para salir con nadie. Pero en cuanto saque un poco de tiempo libre serás a la primera que avise – inventó Sirius, pero acompañó sus palabras de una amplia sonrisa que hizo que la chica se lo creyera todo, y se marchara feliz.

Una vez estuvo solo de nuevo, el chico pensó como rayos había podido cambiar tanto en tal solo un mes... ¿Por qué ya no le apetecía salir con las chicas que le adoraban?

Como sabía que no iba a encontrar respuesta para esa pregunta, empezó a pasear su mirada gris por la Sala Común, buscando un sitio vacío donde instalarse. Vio una mesa justo en el rincón, donde solo había una chica que desde hacía un tiempo conocía bien : Lucy.

Se acercó con paso decidido, prometiéndose mentalmente no quedar como un tonto esta vez cuando hablase con ella.

- ¿Te importa que me siente? – preguntó cuando llegó a su altura

Lucy levantó la vista, y cuando vio quien le había hablado se sonrojó ligeramente, pero esbozó una tímida sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza : - Por supuesto que no.

Sirius se instaló en la silla y abrió el periódico por la sección que le interesaba y empezó a leer.

El corazón de Lucy latía apresurado. No podía creer en como había cambiado su suerte en poco tiempo... ¡Ahora no solo hablaba con Sirius, (si es que intercambiar unas pocas palabras se podía considerar hablar), sino que él se sentaba a su lado delante de todos los alumnos de Gryffindor!

- ¿Me prestas algo para escribir? – preguntó él después de un rato.

Ella le alargó una de sus plumas y observó por unos instantes como Sirius se dedicaba a marcar con redondas algo que había en el periódico. Agudizó la vista y vio que se trataba de anuncios de alquiler y compra de apartamentos, pisos y casas.

- ¿Vas a independizarte? – preguntó Lucy sin pensar, luego se dio cuenta de que se estaba metiendo en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia – Oh perdona... Yo no... No quería meterme en tus asuntos.

- No pasa nada – le contestó Sirius sonriendo – De echo, desde el año pasado que ya no vivo con mis padres...

- Vaya, no lo sabía – dijo ella, sinceramente sorprendida.

Black también estaba sorprendido, le estaba contando los problemas que tenía con su familia a una perfecta desconocida. Pero por alguna razón sabía que podía confiar en esa chica de ojos castaños ocultos tras gafas que le miraban con intensidad.

- He estado en casa de James... James Potter ¿le conoces?

Lucy asintió, pero no dijo nada. Estaba tan sorprendida que no podía articular palabra. ¿Sirius Black le estaba contando sus cosas personales sin apenas conocerla?

- Pues he estado en su casa, pero no me gusta abusar de la amabilidad de sus padres, y por eso me estoy buscando una casa o algo por el estilo – terminó Sirius. Le había explicado muy por encima lo que le pasaba. De momento no creía conveniente hablarle de lo horrible que era su familia, y lo mucho que les aborrecía.

- En el Profeta nunca hay demasiadas buenas ofertas – comentó Lucy al fin. – Deberías buscar en otro lugar.

El merodeador quedó sorprendido, pues ella no le había echo preguntas. Sin casi quererlo en sus labios se formó una sonrisa.

- No tengo ningún sitio más donde buscar. De echo este periódico me lo ha prestado Remus, así que...

- Yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó curioso Sirius.

- Ya lo verás – dijo ella con una sonrisa enigmática antes de volver otra vez la cabeza hacía sus pergaminos.

Él se fijó en los apuntes de la chica, eran de Transformaciones, la asignatura que se le daba mejor.

- ¿Problemas con las clases de McGonnagall?

- Digamos que las Transformaciones no se me dan especialmente bien – contestó ella con tono resignado. Supongo que no podré aprobar su TIMO correspondiente.

- Mira, voy a hacer un trato contigo. Si tu me ayudas a encontrar una casa decente, yo te ayudo a aprobar tu TIMO de Transformaciones.

Pero Lucy no tuvo tiempo de contestar. James Potter acababa de entrar en la torre, llamando su mejor amigo a voces.

- Luego hablamos – le dijo Sirius a la chica, guiñándole un ojo acompañado de una sonrisa, cosa que provocó un acelero muy notable en el pulso de la castaña.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Black cuando llegó a la altura de su amigo.

- Nada, me aburría y te quería proponer que fuéramos a maltratar un rato a Snivellus, pero viendo lo que he visto prefiero interrogarte a fondo.

- ¿A mi? – preguntó Sirius confundido, pasándose una mano por el pelo. No se dio cuenta de los suspiros femeninos que provocó ese gesto por toda la Sala Común. Pero James si que se percató de ello, y miró con una ceja levantada al otro merodeador.

- A Peeves si te parece... ¡Pues claro que a ti! ¿No estabas con la rarita esa que está enamorada de ti?

- ¡No es rara! – exclamó Sirius, antes de tener tiempo a pensar lo que estaba diciendo - Solo... Un poco peculiar.

- Bueno, bueno, lo que tu digas. Entonces ¿se te ha declarado ya? – preguntó James al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas y se las limpiaba con el borde de su túnica.

- Es exactamente por eso por lo que digo que es peculiar. Le gusto, esto está claro... ¡pero no me dice nada! – Black se rascó la cabeza, tal y como hacía siempre que no comprendía algo.

- Entonces declárate tu

- Creo que tanto caerte de la escoba realmente te ha afectado la cabeza. ¿Para que me voy a declarar yo si no me gusta Lucy?

Pero a pesar de las palabras de Sirius, en el transcurrir de esa semana cada vez fueron más los ratos que pasaba con ella, y cada vez se sorprendía más de lo inteligente y audaz que podía llegar a ser esa chica de aspecto tímido, y lo agradable que resultaba poder hablar de algo que no se limitara a ropa, zapatos y tendencias de moda.

- ¿Vas a continuar negando que te gusta Lucy ahora? – le preguntó James, el viernes durante el desayuno.

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? No me gusta, solo me resulta agradable charlar con ella. ¿O es que tengo que pasarme el día con vosotros? Además, así le hago un favor. Me tendrá cerca cuando se decida a declararse.

- ¿Y que harás una vez se declare Sirius? – preguntó Remus con su habitual tono calmado - ¿Saldrás con ella una semana y luego la dejarás como haces con todas?

Entonces Sirius se quedó en silencio. Las palabras de Lupin habían dado en el clavo, como siempre. Sabía que si Lucy se le declaraba no podría hacer como con todas... Y menos ahora que había empezado a conocerla y a apreciarla... ¿Y quizás a quererla?

- Yo me continuo preguntando como se lo hace Sirius para conquistar a las chicas sin hacer nada – chilló la vocecita de Peter.

- Tu nunca lo lograrás Pete, no te tortures más con eso – rió Black, más para alejar todos los pensamientos que acudían a su mente, que por otra cosa.

Notó la mirada dorada de Remus sobre él. El licántropo sabía bien la confusión que sus palabras habían creado en su amigo. Esa había sido exactamente su intención.

o o o

Lucy abrió sus ojos perezosamente. Había pasado otra noche memorable soñando con él. Recordó los mejores momentos del sueño con una sonrisa, y con un saltito salió de la cama.

Desde hacía una semana, la chica vivía en un sueño. Dio gracias a dios por millonésima vez en los últimos cinco días, a pesar de que ella no era en absoluto creyente.

El Sirius real había resultado ser muchísimo mejor del que ella había imaginado en sus fantasías. Era dulce, atento, inteligente, y muchísimo más atractivo de cerca.

- Buenos días bella durmiente – le dijo Sara con buen humor, entrando en la habitación.

- ¡Buenos días! – la saludó Lucy, al tiempo que cogí alas gafas de su mesita de noche y se las ponía, y se dirigía al baño tarareando una canción.

- ¿Y ese buen humor de buena mañana? ¡Si tu eres doña gruñidos recién despertada!

- He tenido un buen sueño – dijo Lucy con voz cantarina desde detrás de la puerta del baño.

- No me lo digas. Has soñado con el señor "¡Oh, soy el gran Sirius Black, adoradme insignificantes alumnas de Hogwarts!"

- ¡No te pases ni un pelo con él, Sara! No le juzgues sin conocerlo. Es muy buen chico...

- ¿Y ya te ha dicho a que viene su interés repentino hacia ti?

Lucy se quedó en silencio. Eso mismo llevaba preguntándose ella desde que Sirius había empezado su proceso de acercamiento. De la noche a la mañana parecía que se conocían de toda la vida. No es que fuera algo que a ella le importara demasiado pero... La cosa no dejaba de intrigarla.

o o o

Madame Pince miró con sorpresa, por encima de sus gafas, como Sirius Black entraba por segunda vez en pocos días en la biblioteca.

- "A lo mejor quiere tomarse en serio los EXTASIS" – pensó la bibliotecaria.

Pero no había nada más alejado de la realidad. El chico no podía sentirse más fuera de lugar. Estaba incómodo y paseó nervioso su mirada por las mesas, hasta que vio a quien estaba buscando.

- Siento molestarte en tu estudio pero... ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Remus levantó su mirada dorada del pergamino y miró a su amigo con sorpresa. Era la última persona que hubiera esperado ver allí.

- ¿Pasa algo Sirius? - pregunt

Black negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros : - Solo quiero saber que opinas acerca de una cosa.

El licántropo se apresuró a guardar todas sus cosas, las metió en su mochila y siguió a Sirius. Éste le condujo hasta uno de los múltiples pasadizos que conocían.

- ¿A que viene todo este misterio?

- Bien Moony, tu eres las persona más sensata que conozco y quiero que me digas que crees que yo debo hacer con Lucy. Es una persona excelente y lo último que quiero es romperle el corazón.

Remus sonrió : - Por una vez no le preguntas a James acerca de estos asuntos. Ya era hora.

- Prongs puede ser un amigo genial, pero he notado que sus consejos son un poco malos... Al menos en estos temas – asintió el moreno.

- Mira, yo creo que antes que nada debes sincerarte con ella. Si quieres mantener una buena relación de amistad con alguien, el primer paso es ir con la verdad por delante. Yo supongo que si le dices que la aprecias mucho pero que no puedes corresponder a los sentimientos que sabes que tiene ella hacia ti, Lucy se lo tomará bien. Al fin y al cabo es una chica inteligente. Te sugiero que la invites mañana a Hogsmeade.

- Pero mañana es luna llena. Y James ya no podrá venir porque ha quedado con Evans...

- Ya soy mayorcito. Puedo afrontar una transformación si vosotros – sonrió Remus con pesar – Ya vendrá Peter conmigo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Lo estoy, Sirius.

El moreno se dio por satisfecho con esas palabras de su amigo, y se dispuso a salir.

- ¡Eh, Padfoot!

- ¿Si?

- Sabes que Lucy no es una chica como las otras con las que estás acostumbrado a tratar ¿verdad?

Sirius asintió : - Por eso mismo he venido a pedirte consejo, Moony.

Remus sonrió. Al fin y al cabo, quizás no saldrían tan mal las cosas entre esos dos...

o o o

Holaas! Aquí os traigo otro capi, justo recién terminado ¡Espero que os haya gustado! A partir de ahora, y al menos con este fic, voy a intentar mantener un ritmo constante, de actualización por fin de semana (pero no prometo nada! La uni absorbe muuucho tiempo).

Y ahora vamos con las respuestas a los reviews :

**Mereth : **Si con el capítulo anterior de subió el azucar.... ¡Cuando termines de leer el fic vas a acabar diabética perdida! XDDD No te quejarás porque no te he sacado a Remus ¿eh? Y creo que he batido el record de la no-aparición de Peter. Oye, tu sigue dándome propuestas para matarlo xD Nunca se sabe cuando tendré que deshacerme de él :P

**Silverstar 666 : **We, sip, en Sirius sembla tontet, pro aixo el fa més monu! A, ¿qui no es torna una mica més tontet kuan s'enamora? I sip, en Rems es el centrat de tots tres (pq l'altre inútil no serveix ni x ser considerat). ¿Qué tal va la relació entre aquet parell? ¡M'alegro que t'agradi el psg de la Lucy! A vegades realment em costa inventar-me un psg nou...

**Ello : **Juas! ¿Com saps que vull fer dos romanços? We, i en Remus... no sé si fer-ni o no. M'ho hauré de pensar. Crec que si posu més sucre al fic acabareu tots amb cita urgent al dentista xDDD Wo, t'has superat amb aquest revi! És llarg i tot! XDD

**Blacklady : **Mmmm... Creo que para comerte a Sirius hay cola xDD Pero bueno, si quieres te lo dejo achuchar un ratillo (pero sin abusar ¿eh? ¬¬ xDD). ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!

**Sara Fénix Black : **We, a ver si te ha gustado tb este capi. Yo creo que es clave para el desarrollo de la "relación" que se está estableciendo entre Sirius y Lucy. Lo dl tarro de mermelada tuvo mucho éxito la verdad... Y mi otro fic de "Tras el velo" creo que dentro de una semana podré subir otro capi. Mi beta está sin ordenador, pero se lo traen el próximo viernes, o sea que no creo que tarde mucho más en pasarme el cap. 10 beteado y listo para subir. De todas formas tngo una sorpresa para ese fic. En el cap. 11 verás de que estoy hablando ;) ¡Gracias por tus reviews!

**Amsp14 : **¡Hola! Espero que te guste como avanza la relación entre ese par. Lucy cada vez irá siendo menos tímida con Sirius, es lo que siempre pasa con las tímidas, cuando cogen confianza son unas excelentes personas :P Y no se descarta la posibilidad que Lucy vuelva a encontrarse con el adorable perrito negro... De echo, casi seguro que se lo volverá a encontrar. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics!

**Padfoot's chik : **¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Me he dado tanta prisa como he podido con este cap. La verdad es que antes me había encallado, pero parece que mi inspiración con esto vuelve a fluir Y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo... ¡Todos los merodeadores son geniales! ¡Espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos!

**Elanta : **Alee! Aquí tienes otro capi! ¿Para que te vas a quejar esta vez? :P Creo que el otoño nos trae a todas con el romanticismo subido xDD Vaya tela. Espero que siga llevando bien la relación entre Sirius y Lucy :P A ver que opinión de loka romanticorra me das xD

¿Y tu que tal? ¿Sobrevives a la uni? ¡Espero que si! ¡Animos!

Bueno, hasta aquí este capi. Prometo intentar por todos los medios tener el proximo para el fin de semana que viene ¡Hasta luego!

o o o


	6. Sabado en Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 6.**

James Potter estaba nervioso. Nervioso y eufórico. Pocas veces sus amigos le habían visto en ese estado. ¿La razón? Había quedado con Lily Evans en el vestíbulo del castillo dentro de una hora para su "cita" en Hogsmeade. Ni los partidos de quidditch producían ese efecto en él.

- ¿Voy bien? – preguntó por centésima vez, volviéndose a pasar una mano por el pelo, alborotándolo más aún.

- Que si, Prongs, que si – le contestó Sirius, al tiempo que ahogaba otro bostezo de aburrimiento.

- ¿Y tu no ibas a quedar con alguien también? – preguntó James, esta vez limpiándose compulsivamente las gafas.

- Si bueno... tal vez si me aburro mucho – contestó Black, fingiendo indiferencia. Sólo Remus sabía que tenía que ir a hablar con Lucy.

- Bueno chicos, que os lo paséis muy bien. Me voy que madame Pomfrey me espera. – anunció Lupin. El chico estaba pálido y parecía extremadamente débil. Esa noche había luna llena. – Te veo luego Pete.

Pettigrew asintió levemente con la cabeza. La verdad era que no le hacía especial gracia quedarse a solas con un hombre lobo completamente transformado, por muy rata que fuera.

- ¡Eh! Espera que voy contigo. No quiero hacer esperar a Lily – dijo James, que se apresuró a seguir a Remus.

- ¡Pero si aún falta más de media hora! – protestó Sirius, pero nadie le escuchó. El moreno puso los ojos en blanco para luego mirar a Peter, que se había quedado plantado a su lado. - ¿Vas a ir tu a Hogsmeade? Porque yo he quedado.

- Creía que hace un momento has dicho que no – dijo el otro, confuso

- Acabo de cambiar de opinión – mintió Black, pues su intención había sido siempre ir a hablar con Lucy, pero estaba tan seguro de si mismo que no vio la necesidad de quedar con ella con antelación para ir al pueblo.

- ¿Con quien has quedado?

- Con nadie aún – contestó Sirius con una de sus sonrisas que sabía irresistibles – Pero ¡ey! Cualquier chica de Hogwarts vendría conmigo.

- Que envidia... – murmuró Pettigrew - ¿No podrías conseguir que una chica viniese conmigo también?

- Wormtail... Que la mayoría de chicas me adoren no quiere decir que sepa hacer milagros. Y ahora si me disculpas... Tal vez si acabo pronto me pase un rato a veros a ti y a Moony.

Cuando se hubo alejado la distancia prudencial, Sirius rió. Le encantaba mostrar esa actitud con Peter. Le divertía ver la evidente envidia pintada en los ojos de su amigo.

Pasó por el vestíbulo, y vio a James hablando animadamente con Lily, que también parecía haber llegado antes de la hora. Sirius notó que la chica se había arreglado notablemente y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no quedarse a espiarlos un rato.

- "James me lo va a contar todo luego" – pensó para animarse.

Empezó a caminar junto a los muchos estudiantes que se dirigían al pueblo, con las manos en los bolsillos, al tiempo que notaba como las chicas le miraban y susurraban entre ellas cosas como "¡Black va solo!" "Me apuesto lo que quieras que no vas a decirle si quiere ir a tomar algo contigo a las Tres Escobas" "¿No tiene ninguna cita hoy?".

El merodeador sólo sonrió. Le encantaba producir esa clase de efectos entre la gente que lo rodeaba. Unas chicas de tercero pasaron por su lado, él les guiñó un ojo y las tres enrojecieron casi al mismo tiempo.

Black dejó de jugar y se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer. Empezó a buscar a Lucy seguro que la encontraría en seguida.

Una hora más tarde, Sirius ya no estaba tan seguro de poder encontrarla. Había dado dos vueltas enteras a Hogsmeade y no había ni rastro de la chica. Aburrido, entró en Zonko. Al menos se compraría algo para entretenerse una vez regresara a Hogwarts. Tal vez le pudiera poner un petardo en el desayuno de Snape sin que él se diera cuenta...

Escogió unos fuegos artificiales y una caja de bombas fétidas.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Vienes solo hoy, Sirius? – le preguntó la dependienta de la tienda, una mujer algo mayor que conocía a los merodeadores como si fueran sus propios hijos.

- Ha sido culpa de un error de cálculos – explicó el moreno dejando varias monedas encima del mostrador.

- No me puedo creer que te hayan dado plantón – comentó afablemente la mujer.

- Se podría considerar que me hubieran dado plantón si la chica en cuestión hubiera sabido que habíamos quedado... A veces me confío demasiado – dijo el chico al tiempo que cogía la bolsa con los artículos que había comprado.

Se despidió de la mujer y volvió a salir. A pesar de ser marzo, aún hacía frío, y el chico se enroscó aún más su bufanda alrededor del cuello. Decidió dar una vuelta más al pueblo.

Ni rastro de Lucy. Sirius soltó un bufido de exasperación. El aburrimiento podía ya con él. Decidió transformarse e ir corriendo hacía Hogwarts. Si se daba prisa aún podría pillar a Peter antes de que se fuera hacía la Casa de los Gritos.

Un instante después, todos los alumnos que habían ido ese sábado a Hogsmeade pudieron ver como un enorme perro negro, con una bolsa de plástico dentro de la cual habían artículos de broma, en la boca, corría como un loco por las calles del pueblo.

A pesar de tener un poco de prisa, no pudo evitar el detenerse un instante para que algunas chicas le hicieran mimos y comentaran lo encantador que era.

- ¡Oh, vamos ya Lucy!

Esas palabras hicieron que el animal girara la cabeza, y no muy lejos pudiera descubrir a Lucy, con su amiga Sara, quien acababa de llamarla. La primera se estaba acercando al perro con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sirius instintivamente lanzó un ladrido y empezó a mover frenéticamente la cola, al tiempo que la mano de la chica empezaba a acariciarle la cabeza, justo entre las orejas.

- Si tienes prisa vete – le dijo a su amiga – Yo te alcanzo luego.

Sara solo asintió, y emprendió la vuelta al castillo, junto con el resto de las chicas que se habían parado a acariciar al perro. Todas menos Lucy, que siguió acariciando distraídamente la gran cabeza negra, hasta que se dio cuenta de la bolsa que acarreaba el perro.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí? – preguntó al tiempo que curioseaba dentro de la bolsa. Entre los artículos de broma había una pequeña cartera de piel. Ella curiosa la estiró y le dio un par de vueltas. Era completamente lisa, y de color negro. Cuando iba a guardarla ya, cayó algo al suelo. Lucy se agachó a recogerlo, y al ver lo que era se quedó paralizada. Eran fotos. Pero no fotos cualquiera. En todas aparecía el mismo chico : Sirius Black.

La chica las estuvo mirando mucho rato, mirando como el moreno le guiñaba el ojo desde cada una de las diferentes fotos. En algunas estaba con sus inseparables amigos, en otras solo con James, y en otras estaba sólo él.

- Que guapo... – murmuró acariciando una de las fotos con la yema de los dedos.

De haber sido un chico, Black hubiera sonreído.

- ¿Es... es tu dueño? – preguntó mirando al perro.

Sirius, que había seguido atentamente todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la chica, se sintió aliviado porque su conclusión no hubiese sido la de pensar que el mismo Sirius era el perro. Así que lanzó un ladrido alegre, como de afirmación.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica : - Entonces te diré que tienes el mejor dueño que podrías soñar.

Entonces Sirius tuvo una idea. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se alejó ladrando y corriendo. Asegurándose que la chica no le podría seguir.

o o o

Lily estaba sorprendida. A pesar de haber aceptado esa cita con Potter simplemente para enterarse de que se traía entre manos, había pasado un día estupendo. A decir verdad, las horas le habían pasado deprisa... _Demasiado deprisa. _Pudo comprobar que la opinión que tenía de él no podía ser más equivocada; en efecto, era un poco egocéntrico, pero no era para nada un "idiota inmaduro y sobón con el que no se puede hablar cinco segundos seguidos, y al que no miraría a la cara ni que me dieran todos los galeones del mundo", como ella solía llamarle. James, en ningún momento había intentado tocarla, cogerla de la mano ni nada por el estilo... _Por desgracia. _

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza para apartar todos esos pensamientos, al tiempo que llegaban al castillo.

- Y bien... – empezó a decir James cuando llegaron – No ha sido tan horrible a pesar de todo ¿verdad?.

Lily negó con la cabeza y sonrió : - Ha estado bien... muy bien.

- Eras tu la que se empeñaba a pensar que yo era una especie de monstruo – dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Ella solo le sonrío de vuelta y le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla : - Si quieres el próximo fin de semana que vayamos a Hogsmeade podemos volver a quedar...

James notó como el estómago le daba un vuelco. ¡¿Desde cuando era Lily que le pedía una cita?! Se apresuró a decir que si.

Al tiempo que miraba como la pelirroja se alejaba por el vestíbulo, se le formó una sonrisa boba en los labios. Miró el reloj. Las nueve. Si se apresuraba aún podría ir a hacer un rato de compañía a Remus y a Peter.

o o o

Cuando tocaron suavemente en la puerta, Sirius fue a abrir como si no supiera de quien se trataba. Miró a Lucy con la mayor sorpresa que supo fingir.

- Vaya... Hola – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hola... – saludó ella con nerviosismo. Su intención no había sido ir a la habitación del chico para devolverle sus cosas... Ahora que le tenía delante, con el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta, con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Sirius cerró la puerta tras él una vez hubo invitado a Lucy a pasar.

- Perdón por mi aspecto – se disculpó él – Es que me he duchado y ya me he puesto la ropa que uso para dormir.

- "Hasta con la ropa de ir a dormir está irresistible..." – pensó Lucy, luego sacudió la cabeza para reaccionar – Tranquilo, sé que no son horas de ir por las habitaciones de la gente... pero...

- Tranquila, si ya ves, mis compañeros no están. Estaba aburrido. ¿Qué te trae aquí?

- Es que... ¿Tu tienes un perro?

- Si – mintió Sirius a la perfección – Un perro bastante grande de color negro. ¿Por qué?

- Es que... Me lo he encontrado en Hogsmeade, y llevaba esta bolsa en la boca, pero la ha dejado en el suelo y ha salido corriendo... Así que yo... Bueno... Te la he traído.

El merodeador dio un vistazo a la bolsa, como si no la hubiera visto : - ¡Ah si! Como que tenía prisa le dejé la bolsa para que me la trajera. ¿Sabes? Es que es muy inteligente... Pero claro, a veces se le cruzan los cables. Muchas gracias.

La sonrisa que le dedicó el chico produjo el efecto esperado. Lucy ya controlaba mejor el color de sus mejillas, pero aún así, el estómago le dio un vuelco.

- Bien... Yo ya me voy a...

- Espera – interrumpió él – De echo antes te he estado buscando en Hogsmeade.

- Ah... ¿si?

Sirius asintió, pero no continuó hablando. Tenía claro lo que debía decirle... De echo había estado seleccionando junto a Remus las palabras adecuadas pero... Ahora que tenía a Lucy delante, que tenía su mirada castaña sobre él, y una media sonrisa formada en los labios, actuando con su habitual carácter excesivamente tímido... Las palabras habían muerto en su garganta. No podía decirle que sólo quería su amistad, no quería decirle que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos... No podía... ¿Por qué no podía?

- Si bueno... Sólo por si querías ir a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas. Da igual, otro día – inventó casi al instante.

- ¡Cla... Claro! – sonrió ella. Entonces pareció acordarse de algo - ¡Por cierto! Te he encontrado algunas casas que están bastante bien... Pero no sé si es lo que tu estás buscando...

Lucy se sacó unos papeles que llevaba doblados en el bolsillo y se los dio al chico. Él estaba sorprendido. En ningún momento había esperado que realmente ella le ayudara... Muchas chicas en su momento se habían ofrecido a ayudarle en cualquier problema que tuviera a cambio de un beso o una cita, pero ninguna había echo nada al final. En cambio Lucy...

Sirius miró los papeles. Las casas eran bonitas. No eran nada ostentosas ni demasiado grandes, perfectas para él. Pero...

- ¿Son casas muggles?

- Por eso te he dicho que no sé si es lo que estás buscando. El echo es que mi madre trabaja en una inmobiliaria y le pedí que me enviara por correo algunas de las mejores ofertas...

- No sabía que tu madre fuera muggle... – musitó Sirius, pensando en lo que diría su madre si supiera que se relacionaba con alguien de origen "impuro", como decía ella. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

- Si... Bueno, mi padre también de echo... – acabó ella.

- Igual que Evans entonces... – dijo él, pensativo. Aún trazando mentalmente un plan. - ¿A ti que casa te gusta más?

Lucy, que las había estado mirando durante un buen rato cuando su madre se las envió, le señaló una pequeña casa de dos pisos, muy bien situada en el corazón de Londres : - Creo que esta es muy acogedora.

- Bien. Entonces me quedo esta – declaró Sirius, aumentando su sonrisa.

- ¡Oh, no! Pero escoge tu la que te guste más. A mi no me hagas caso

El chico ya se esperaba una reacción así por parte de ella. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que había llegado a conocerla.

- La cuestión es que a mi me gustan todas. Así que has elegido por mi – declaró, y luego con una sonrisa pícara añadió. – A mi madre le vendrá un paro cardíaco cuando se entere que vivo en un barrio muggle, rodeado de muggles y en una casa muggle.

- Quizá deberías buscar algo más apropiado... – empezó ella con cautela, que no comprendía las últimas palabras del chico.

- Esto es perfecto. ¡Gracias!

Sin tan siquiera pensarlo, Sirius, en un acto completamente reflejo, junto sus labios a los de Lucy, besándola sin pensar. Cuando se separaron ella amenazaba con hacerle la competencia a un tomate para ver cual de los dos lucía un rojo más espectacular, y Sirius.... bueno, Sirius estaba algo así como en una especie de trance.

- Lo siento... Yo no... – consiguió murmurar él.

Ella se quedó justo donde estaba, sin mover un músculo por un par de minutos, en los que el silencio pesó entre los dos. Luego, sin decir nada, sus piernas se movieron y Lucy salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación de los merodeadores.

Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo una vez se quedó solo. ¿Qué había sido eso? El beso en sí había sido de lo más normal, un leve contacto que no llegó ni al minuto... Pero la sensación dentro de su estómago no, ni el impulso que le había llevado a besarla tampoco...

A través de la ventana vio la luna llena, brillando resplandeciente justo en medio de la noche oscura.

- ¿¡Porque precisamente hoy!? – gruñó en dirección al satélite. Por desgracia Remus no estaba en ese preciso instante en el mejor momento para escuchar lo que Sirius debía contarle.

Miró el reloj. Las nueve y media. Tampoco era tan tarde para ir a hacerle una visita a Remus. Quizá eso le ayudaría a distraerse.

o o o

Sara vio con sorpresa como Lucy entraba en la habitación algo sofocada.

- Te he dejado con un perro negro. ¿Es que se ha transformado en Black? – dijo con ironía.

- Prácticamente – explicó la recién llegada casi sin aliento - ¡El perro era de Sirius!

- De todas formas creía que tenías superado el trauma de estar a menos de dos metros de él... ¿qué ha pasado esta vez?

Lucy se lo contó a grandes rasgos.

- ¡Pero tu... tu... tu porque te vas! – le regañó Sara

- No lo sé – contestó la otra, haciendo pucheros – Es que... Era tan irreal la situación... Tan... ¡Que a mi no me pasan estas cosas! ¡Que no, Sara!

- ¿Vas a seguir huyendo de los chicos que te gustan toda tu vida? A ver, Black no tiene cerebro, pero si ha hecho lo que ha hecho, ha sido por algo. ¡No creo que vaya dando besos a todas las chicas que conoce!

- Pero si a ti no te cae bien... ¿porque insistes en ayudarme?

- Porque tu si que me caes bien, y si tu eres feliz, yo también – sonrió Sara – Y mañana mismo quiero que vayas a hablar con ese zoquete y que aclaréis las cosas ¿me he explicado?

Lucy asintió lentamente. Si. Hablaría con Sirius.

o o o

Ale! Aquí lo tenéis! Luego os quejareis ¿eh? ¡Que estamos a viernes y ya tenéis capi nuevo! De momento cumplo con lo de cada fin d semana subir capi. We, todo hay que decirlo, ha ayudado el no tener clase dsd el miércoles xDD Siiii, morios todos de envidia! Esta semana solo he hecho clase el martes y el miércoles :P :P :P

En fin... Voy con sobredosis de cacao, y con un trauma pq he tenido que ir a acompañar hoy a mi hermano de 12 años a una "cita", y la niña en cuestión me ha mirado con cara de "tía, que coño estás haciendo tu aquí? Piérdete y dejanos a solas"... Pero bueno! Que conste que yo iba obligada por mi madre que no se fiaba de dejar a esos dos solos!! (y con razón) Luego he tenido que asustar con el embrión de pollo muerto que tengo en mi cuarto (nadie me echa miraditas de odio a mi!! ¬¬) xDDD En fin, pues lo dicho, que no me prestéis atención xDDD Voy a contestar los revis :

**Mereth : **Si tu fueras a hacerle compañía a Remus durante la luna llena no sé cual de los dos tendría más peligro xDDD Y no le des a Peter de comer a la señora norris, pobre gata, en el fondo no merece morir de una indigestión xDD We... ¿Tu crees que Siri ha espabilado ya un poco? XDD Cuidado con el azucar de este capi xDD

**Elloith : **Mmm... He estat temptada de posar-te tita ello xDD Els teus revis cada cop tenen una mica més de contingut! Tu continua-ho intentant xDDD

**Sara Fénix Black : **¡Hola! ¿Chica para Remus? No sé... No creo xD Al menos no tengo pensado. Pero bueno... Él ya tiene a Tonks xD No sé, tal vez si que le ponga un romance, nunca se sabe. Sip, siempre ha sido un buen consejero Remus. ¿Estudias psicología? ¡Anda! Un día tendrás que psicoanalizarme a mi. Pero creo que tendrás trabajo para rato :P xDD Si quieres agregarme al msn y así podemos analizar psicológicamente a los personajes de HP, por mi encantada ¡Hasta el próximo capi!

**Padfoot's chik : **¡Me alegro de que te caiga bien Lucy! La verdad es que me costó inventarme un carácter convincente para ella. Y tranquila, Sirius ya se está dando cuenta de que es una chica que merece la pena Ya sois varias las que me preguntáis si para Remus no hay chica... Deberé empezar a plantearme el ponerle una aventurilla a él también :P ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Esta vez he podido actualizar muy pronto, espero que disfrutes el capi

**amsp14 : **¡Holas wapa! Bien, ya ves como ha ayudado Lucy a Sirius con lo de la casa! Quizá ella hubiera preferido que él se quedara en casa con ella... pero vamos xD Sip, todo el mundo me ha dicho que ha sido una buena idea el ir a pedir consejo a Remus, y creo que Sirius también se ha dado cuenta de eso xD Lastima que esta vez le haya pillado en plena luna llena xD Y bien, aquí has tenido al adorable perrito Ale, ya me dirás que te ha parecido. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Mayu : **¡Todas queremos estar en la piel de Lucy! Quien fuera ella...

**Padfoot's girl : **¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Y no te comas a Sirius, que tiene que haber para todas :P

**Pansy zabini : **¿En serio te has leido mi historia tantas veces? OO En fin xD Gracias por tus comentarios! Ya he seguido. Y te prometo que en cuanto saque algo de tiempo me paso a echar una ojeada a tus fics

**Blackiegirl : **Espero que este capi te guste tanto como los anteriores! Y que sigas dejando review! He actualizado tan rápido como he podido 

**Silver : **Sip, a mi tb em sona haver conegut algu que dspres d'estar tot el dia a la uni encara arriba a casa i es fot a estudiar (yo arribu a casa i em tiru al sofá a veure la tele xDD). La Lucy et desespera?? Pues segur que amb aket capi t'ha acabat d desesperar... pro pobre noia! Que es molt timida! I si, vam quedar que a en Sevy no se li feia re... pro ¡eh! Que no li he fet re! :P No te'm keixis :P I sip, x fi en siri ha fet alguna cosa com pensar i preguntar a en rems... encara que la lluna plena en aket capi l'ha ben fomut xD En fi... Ara kuan acabi d pujar aixo ya compliré yo! X fi tindrás el teu coment xD

Bueno, y hasta aquí ha llegado la cosa xD Espero que nadie se me queje pq he tardado en actualizar ni nada por el estilo! Que esta semana me he portado bien! ¡Dejad muchos revis que hacen feliz a una! ¡Hasta la semana ke viene si no me surge ningún contrariempo!

o o o


	7. Chocolate y consejos

**Capítulo 7 .- Chocolate y consejos.**

- ¡Señor Black! ¿Es que no me oye? ¡No puede entrar! – los gritos de la enfermera resonaron por toda la estancia, pero aún así Sirius no se detuvo. - ¡Sabe perfectamente que el señor Lupin necesita tranquilidad para descansar!

- Y usted sabe que yo sé perfectamente lo que Remus necesita. Y no le molestaría si no fuera un asunto muy importante. – dijo seriamente el merodeador. Luego cambió su expresión a la más inocente que sabía poner y añadió con voz suave – Por favor... Sólo serán cinco minutos...

Pocas eran las brujas en Hogwarts que podían resistirse a los encantos de Sirius Black, y Poppy Pomfrey no era una de ellas, así que dejó que el chico hiciera lo que quisiera.

El moreno se acercó con una sonrisa de triunfo a la cama que ocupaba su amigo, y le llamó varias veces : - Moony... Remus...

Nada, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Aumentó su sonrisa. Afortunadamente conocía demasiado bien a Lupin.

Introdujo la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una tableta de chocolate. Empezó a desenvolverla procurando hacer el mayor ruido posible. Luego rompió un trozo de uno de los extremos y se guardó el resto.

Antes que pudiera llegar a morder el chocolate, ya notó un par de ojos dorados que le miraban fijamente.

- ¡Vaya! Buenos días, Remus – dijo Sirius, sonriendo aún más ampliamente, al tiempo que mordía un poco de chocolate.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sirius? – preguntó el licántropo, mirando insistentemente el chocolate que Black tenía aún en la mano.

- Ui... Ese tono no me gusta nada... Bonita forma de agradecerme que haya venido a ver como te encontrabas.

- Oh, estaré de maravilla en cuanto coma un poco de chocolate.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y le lanzó la tableta, que el licántropo atrapó al vuelo. Luego la estuvo saboreando en silencio algunos minutos. Luego miró a su amigo, que estaba jugueteando distraídamente con su varita.

- ¿Me dirás ahora a que has venido?

Parecía que era lo que Sirius estaba esperando, pues se acercó a la cama y se sentó en uno de los bordes.

- Bueno... Creo que necesito algunos consejillos más...

- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? – suspiró Lupin.

Sirius le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Lucy, y en más de una ocasión creyó que su amigo estaba a punto de arrojarle la almohada.

- A ver si lo he entendido. Besaste a Lucy y ahora buscas alguna excusa para justificarte con ella.

- ¡Yo no busco excusas! – exclamó Black – Hice lo que hice, y ya está. Ahora lo que quiero saber es porque lo hice y como debo comportarme con ella.

- Bien – suspiró Remus – Creo que ha llegado la hora de analizar tus sentimientos.

Dicho esto, Lupin dio un mordisco más al chocolate. Esto iba a ser difícil, y el chico lo sabía.

O o o O

La clase de Historia de la Magia era tan aburrida como de costumbre. Lucy oía el profesor Binns, pero no le escuchaba. Garabateaba distraidamente con la punta de su pluma el pergamino que tenía delante.

- Te aconsejaría que lo dejaras antes de que alguien lo pueda ver – le susurró Sara señalando el pergamino de Lucy con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

La otra chica dirigió la mirada al trozo de papiro y se horrorizó; no habían sido garabatos sin sentido lo que había estado escribiendo, sino que se podía leer claramente : SIRIU. Rápida e instintivamente hizo una bola con el pergamino y la metió en su mochila. Luego intentó prestar atención a la clase, pero su mente se negó rotundamente a cooperar.

- ¿Tu crees que se arrepiente? – le preguntó al cabo de no mucho rato a Sara. Su amiga, evidentemente, ya sabía de lo que hablaba.

- ¿Te arrepientes tu?

- ¿Debería hacerlo? – preguntó de nuevo Lucy, nerviosamente.

- ¡Lucy por Dios!

Las conversaciones entre ellas desde la noche anterior habían sido todas de ese estilo, y claro, pronto Lucy volvió a sacar el tema.

- Pero hoy no estaba a la hora de desayunar... ¿Y si no quiere verme?

- Se habrá dormido...

- ¿Que crees que debería hacer? – volvió a insistir la otra.

- Prestar atención a la clase

- ¡Ya está! – exclamó Lucy sin hacer el más minimo caso de lo que Sara le decía – Me besó porque sabe que me gusta y lo hizo para decirme que no quiere que seamos nada más que amigos y... y... eso, que era como si me hubiea dicho : "Saborealo porque es el primero y el último".

- No tiene el suficiente cerebro para hacer eso...

O o o O

- Vamos a ver, Sirius; ¿porque la besaste?

- Porque me apetecía – contestó Black encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Ante la mirada de desaprobación de Remus se puso a la defensiva - ¡Yo que sé Moony! Precisamente he venido porque no sé a que vino el impulso ese.

- ¿Estás enamorado de ella? – volvió a intentar el licántropo.

- ¿Te crees que he estado enamorado alguna vez para saberlo? – Sirius se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Buenos días! – les interrumpió alegremente James, entrando repentinamente en la enfermeria.

- ¡James! Llegas justo a tiempo! ¿Podrías salvarme de Sirius? – dijo Lupin en broma.

- ¡Desagradecido! ¡Ahora te quedas sin chocolate! – Black intentó hacerse el ofendido, pero cuando fue a robarle a su amigo la tableta se dio cuenta de que ya sólo quedaba el papel – Tu obsesión por el cacao está empezando a preocuparme, Moony...

- Venga Padfoot, iremos a visitar a los elfos para que nos preparen un buen desayuno – dijo James, pasándole un brazo por la espalda.

- De acuerdo, total, ya no llegamos a la clase de DCAO... – contestó el otro lanzando un suspiro.

- ¡Eh! ¿Que es esto de saltarse DCAO? – protestó Remus frunciendo el ceño, pero sus dos amigos ya no le estaban escuchando.

Poco rato después, Sirius y James ya estaban en las cocinas, disfrutando de un magnifico desayuno.

- Mira, no es que te quiera privar de mis magnificos consejos – dijo James – Pero en estos temas siempre es mejor consultar a una chica. Ellas te sabrán explicar mejor los simptomas de estar enamorado.

Sirius tuvo la sensación que ese era el mejor consejo que James Potter le había dado nunca.

O o o O

- No quiero ir... – Lucy era arrastrada por los pasillos por Sara – McGonnagall me tiene manía... ¡Además no me sale nada!

- ¿El zopenco ese no iba a ayudarte con Transformaciones? Ve a recordarselo y así de paso hablas con él. – pero cuando vio la mirada de puro terror que le dirigía Lucy se apresuró a añadir – No he dicho nada... No he dicho nada...

O o o O

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento, Susan?

La chica a la que Sirius le había dirigido la palabra se giró a mirarle con los ojos brillantes de alegría. Habían salido un par de veces a principio de curso, y ella ya había perdido toda esperanza.

- Por supuesto, Sirius – dijo con demasiado entusiasmo.

- Mmmm... ¿Como sabes que estás enamorado de una persona?

- Pues supongo que piensas todo el rato en esa persona, te gustaría estar cerca de ella en todo momento, no soportas que nadie le haga nada malo, tienes ganas de besarla... – Susan se encogió de hombros - ¿Por qué? ¿Es que estás enamorado de alguien?

Sirius ya tenía lo que quería, así que, echando a andar hacía su próxima clase, se apresuró a inventarse algo : - Yo no, es Peter el que me pidió que te lo preguntara. Es que no está seguro de si realmente está enamorado.

- ¿Ah si? – Susan empezó a seguirle - ¿Y de quién cree Pettigrew estar enamorado?

- De ti.

Tal y como Sirius había previsto, su contestación funcionó de maravilla. Susan quedó literalmente petrificada en medio del pasillo, y el merodeador pudo seguir con tranquilidad su trayecto hasta su próxima clase de Pociones.

Se sentó junto a James.

- ¿Como ha ido? – le interrogó.

- ¿Quieres la buena noticia o la no tan buena?

- La buena primero – dijo James. Por aquel entonces, Peter, que se sentaba en los pupitres de delante, ya se había girado para escuchar la conversación de sus dos amigos.

- Susan me ha resuelto las dudas

- ¿Y la no tan buena? – preguntó Peter.

- Creo que estoy enamorado – Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo y puso cara de victima.

- ¿Y eso es malo? – volvió a preguntar Pettigrew rascandose la cabeza.

- No lo es – dijo James con seguridad – Eres un exagerado Padfoot; si te has enamorado de Lucy pues bien ¿que mal hay en eso? Vas a hablar con ella y listos.

Sirius miró fijamente a su mejor amigo : - ¿Son imaginaciones mías o tus consejos son cada vez mejores?

Luego pareció que Black se diera cuenta por primera vez de la presencia de Pettigrew : - ¡Ah! Por cierto, Pete; le he dicho a Susan que estás enamorado de ella. No te importa ¿verdad?

El pobre chico quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir ni como reaccionar.

- Señor Potter, señor Black y señor Pettigrew, si no atienden a mi clase van a tener que irse. – les interrumpió el profesor.

Peter dio un respingo y se sentó bien en seguida, Sirius empezó a hacer equilibros con la silla mientras sostenía su pluma entre el labio superior y la nariz, y James cruzó los brazos encima de la mesa donde apoyó la cabeza, dispuesto a dormir un rato.

O o o O

Ale, aquí os kedais xDDD La conversación entre Sirius y Lucy en el proximo! (si, soy mala, lo sé :P). ¿Que os ha parecido? Sé que no es demasiado largo y todo esto pero... Es que quería dejarlo aquí, mi intención era mostrar las diferentes maneras de pensar típicas de un chico y una chica frente a una misma cosa, espero haberlo echo bien... La mentalidad simplona de los chicos no es mi especialidad. Además, no tengo tiempo de escribir más este fin de semana, y os tendría que haber dejado otra semana entera sin capi, así que... Solo decir que iba a publicar el pasado fin de semana pero la pagina no me dejó, así que... Sorry pero no fue mi intención tirarme dos semanas para actualizar!! U

Ale, a ver los reviews :

**MarIaNaBlackforever/Padfoot's chik : ¡**Joer, vaya nick más largo tienes! Jejeje. Anda que no! Yo tb quiero un beso de Sirius! (y cuando tus amigas te recuerden que todo es ficción, tu les recuerdas que la realidad es un asco y que siempre es mejor vivir en tu mundo de fantasía :P) Sorry por no actualizar la semana pasada! Tuve algunos problemas tecnicos. Espero que este capitulo tb te guste

**Cunyada Ello : **¿Cunyada? XDD Es vritat, no hi ha gent tan desesperada com x acceptar una cita amb aquesta cosa d'en Pettigrew... :S Kina angunia! Imagina't que intenta fer-te un petó!! :S Ale, pos me'n vaig que he d'agafar un tren!! Tu quan tornis escriu fic de la dae ¿eh? I res d'excuses que ens coneixem!!

**Mereth : **Mmmm... Si necesitas la insulina para los subidones de azucar yo puedo prestarte la mía, pero no por demasiado tiempo pq yo la necesito muuuy a menudo xD We, Lucy se va corriendo pq... que narices xD Pq sino todo seria muy sencillo xD Y por ese mismo motivo Sirius no se ha dado cuenta que está coladito por ella hasta ahora. Jajaja, en este revi te cargas a Peter con el Sauce... No está mal... Aunque me gustó más eso de que lo atropellavas accidentamente mientras aparcabas xD En fin, te dejo! Ya nus veremos!

**Sara Fenix Black : **We, ya ves que Sirius de momento no ha echo ninguna estupidez por lo que respecta al beso... DE MOMENTO! Jejejej, no, ahora en serio, no creo que le haga hacer nada estúpido, y ya ves, que Remus no estaba cuando la besó, pero le han faltado piernas para ir a pedirle consejo . ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! A ver que te parece este nuevo cap. Ya me dirás.

**amsp14 : **Mmmm... ¿Tu crees que habría bronca si Lucy se enterara que Sirius es en realidad el perro negro? No sé... No veo a Lucy como una de estas chicas que se enfaden por algo así... Pero nunca se sabe :P Me alegro de que te guste el caracter que le he puesto a Lucy! No quería hacer de ella una típica chica, y mucho menos un mary-sue... A ver que te parece el nuevo capi, aunque no sea demasiado largo.

Bueeno, hasta aquí todo. ¡Espero que dejeis revis! Y a los que leeis y no dejais reviews... ¡Venga animaros! Aunque solo sea para decirme que continue o algo así.

¡Hasta el próximo fin de semana!

O o o O


	8. Declaración made in Padfoot

Capítulo 8 .- Declaración made in Padfoot. 

Un nuevo día empezaba en Hogwarts. Los alumnos se apresuraban a bajar al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Remus y Sirius estaban entre ellos.

- ¿No van a desayunar James y Pete? – preguntó Lupin, mientras su compañero intentaba responder a los centenares de "Buenos días, Sirius" que le dedicabas prácticamente todas las chicas que se cruzaban con los dos merodeadores.

- Prongs ha quedado para bajar a desayunar con "la más maravillosa bruja del mundo también conocida como Lily Evans" – explicó - ¿Tu crees que podemos considerarlos pareja oficial? Porque el tío está atontado perdido con ella...

- No es el único que está atontado – replicó el licántropo, pero al ver la mirada de "no me toques los cojones" que le dirigió Sirius, se apresuró a añadir - ¿Y Wormtail?

- Creo que berreó algo acerca de "sus malos amigos insensibles a sus delicadas necesidades alimenticias que se quedaban durmiendo y no le acompañaban a desayunar". En resumen, que ya debe estar a bajo devorando medio comedor.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al Gran Comedor. Encontraron un par de sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor y pronto se hubieron servido una buena cantidad de bollos.

- ¡Espera! – le interrumpió Remus cuando Sirius tenia el primer bollo a medio camino entre el plato y la boca.

- No, no es de chocolate Moony. De todas formas creo que ya tienes suficiente. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de cacao que han tenido que importar de Colombia para preparar todo eso que tienes en el plato?

- No quería decir eso – contestó Lupin con tono paciente - ¿No tenías nada que decirle?

Sirius miró hacia donde Remus apuntaba, y vio a Lucy. Se había olvidado. No estaba acostumbrado a declararse; a decir verdad nunca lo había echo, en parte porque siempre habían sido las chicas las que lo hacían, y en parte porque nunca se había enamorado realmente.

- Tienes razón, voy a declararme..

- ¡No seas bruto Padfoot! ¿Cómo te vas a declarar en el Gran Comedor delante de medio colegio? Estas cosas se hacen en privado.

- Entonces si lo tengo que hacer luego, ¿por qué no me dejas desayunar tranquilo?

Remus suspiró, recordándose que debía tener paciencia con Sirius : - A lo mejor sería bueno que quedaras con ella... Más que nada por si la chica ha hecho planes para después de clases o algo...

- ¿Si quedo con ella me dejarás tener el desayuno en paz?

- Evidentemente – asintió Lupin sonriente.

O o o O

- Lo que oís. Por lo que se ve, Pettigrew está enamorado de Susan Gates – explicaba entusiasmada una ravenclaw de quinto llamada Kate Book.

Con ella estaban Amanda Perks, una hufflepuff de sexto, Lucy y Sara.

- ¿La rubia despampanante de séptimo? – preguntó Sara, a lo que Kate asintió. – Pobre Pettigrew, siempre se fija en las imposibles...

- ¿Esa no salió con Black? – dijo Amanda.

Lucy se removió inquieta en su asiento cuando oyó el nombre del merodeador. Sabía que debía ir a hablar con él, pero siempre que se lo encontraba o iba con James, o con Remus, o con cualquier otra persona.

- "Ventajas de ser popular..." – pensó para si.

- Buenos días Lucy

- Buenos días – contestó ella mecánicamente, sin pararse siquiera a pensar en quien la acababa de saludar, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. No fue hasta que notó las miradas sorprendidas de las tres chicas sobre ella que se giró para mirar detrás de si. Se quedó literalmente de piedra cuando se encontró con Sirius.

- Oh! Ho... hola – dijo ella algo cohibida.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy después de clases? – preguntó Sirius.

- No... – contestó Lucy que casi no salía del asombro.

- ¿Te va bien quedar un rato?

A la chica le estuvo a punto de venir un colapso. ¿¡Sirius le estaba pidiendo quedar!?

- ¿Delante del lago? – volvió a preguntar él.

- Claro... Allí estaré... – susurró ella. Estaba tan sorprendida que ni tan siquiera había llegado a sonrojarse.

- Bien – Sirius le sonrió y luego posó su mirado sobre la mesa - ¿Os vais a comer todos los bollos de chocolate?

Ante la negativa de las chicas, cogió uno y le dio un mordisco. Luego explicó a las chicas : - Es que es imposible comer algo con chocolate delante de Remus, te pone tal carilla de pena que tienes que invitarle, y luego te pega un bocado que te deja sin la mitad. En fin, ¡hasta luego!

Cuando Sirius se hubo alejado, bombardearon a Lucy a preguntas. La pobre no sabía como salir de ese embrollo. Por suerte Sara les indicó que si no se daban prisa llegarían tarde a la primera clase.

O o o O

- ¿Qué comes? – preguntó Remus cuando Sirius volvió a sentarse a su lado.

- Nada, nada – respondió rápidamente el otro, tragándose prácticamente entero el bollo.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal ha ido?

- Ya he quedado con ella. Ahora chitón y déjame desayunar.

- ¿Ya sabes lo que tienes que decirle? – preguntó Lupin otra vez, sin hacer caso de las palabras del moreno.

- Mmmm... ¿Lucy te quiero, eres genial, quieres salir conmigo? – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Qué? – preguntó al ver la cara de desesperación del licántropo.

- ¡Tienes que pensar en una declaración original!

- ¿Nos saltamos Pociones y me ayudas a preparar la declaración? – preguntó Sirius esperanzado.

- ¡No!

O o o O

El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, y dentro del castillo James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se aburrían en clase de Historia de la Magia.

- Vamos Moony, ahora no estás haciendo nada, dame ideas para esta tarde – suplicó Black por centésima vez en ese día.

- Estoy escuchando a Binns, si que estoy haciendo algo – contestó con un suspiro Remus.

- Prongsie...

- No vuelvas a llamarme así o empezaré a llamarte "Siri cariño" como te llaman todas esas chicas – le amenazó James.

- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo a que no se puedan resistir a mi? – contestó Black con poca modestia, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

- En todo caso ¿os pedí yo ayuda para declararme a Lily?

- ¡Oh! ¿Así que ya sois pareja oficial? – preguntó Sirius inclinándose en su silla.

- Oficial, oficial... Lo que se dice oficial no, pero esta tarde lo seremos – aclaró James con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado?

- ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué te lo voy a decir para que luego tu me plagies? – protestó Potter arrugando la frente.

- Pues iros todos al carajo ¿quién os ha dicho que necesito vuestra ayuda? Soy perfectamente capaz de declararme a Lucy de una manera totalmente original, nunca vista en Hogwarts – dicho esto, el merodeador se cruzó de brazos y no dijo ni una palabra más.

- Pobre Lucy, no sabe la que le espera... – murmuró Remus, a lo que James asintió.

Peter no dijo nada porque hacía rato que se había dormido, y así James se dedicó a tirarle bolitas de pergamino a la cabeza a ver si se despertaba, mientras Remus seguía tomando apuntes.

O o o O

Lucy no estaba prestando atención a lo que McGonnagall estaba explicando. Estaba preocupada. ¿De que querría hablarle Sirius? Muy en su interior, una vocecilla le decía que era demasiada suerte para ella todo lo que le había ocurrido : el chico más maravilloso de todos había pasado de ignorar su existencia a ofrecerle su amistad. Amistad... Esa palabra retumbó en su mente. ¿Sería eso lo que Sirius quería? Entonces... ¿a que vino el beso? ¿Era simplemente un impulso que tenía el merodeador con todas las chicas?

- Tendrías que prestar atención, McGonnagall empieza a mirarte mal – le susurró Sara, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

- Es que no puedo concentrarme, estoy dándole vueltas a lo de Sirius. ¿Qué crees que quiere decirme?

- Espera a que McGonnagall termine de soltar el rollo y lo sabrás. Yo no le conozco Lucy, no sé que decirte. Lo único que sé es que se quedará sin partes vitales como te haga pasarlo mal.

Lucy prefirió dejar el tema. Sara era todo un peligro cuando se ponía agresiva...

O o o O

Cuando terminó la clase los merodeadores se levantaron, dispuestos a ir directos a su Sala Común para descansar un rato; todos menos Sirius, claro. Él había quedado con Lucy.

Black soltó un bostezo y le dio su cartera a James para que la subiera.

- Hasta luego – dijo despreocupadamente al tiempo que empezaba a alejarse.

- ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer? – preguntó Remus, sin poder contenerse.

- Por supuesto – asintió Padfoot con seguridad – Tengo pensado algo muy romántico. Hasta luego!

- ¿Algo romántico? – se extrañó Peter - ¿Desde cuando Sirius sabe acerca de cosas románticas?

- La última vez que hizo algo romántico le regaló a su novia una caja de cervezas porque malinterpretó lo de "Lo que te guste a ti le gustará a ella si realmente te quiere" – suspiró James.

- Me gustará ver como termina esto... – asintió Remus.

O o o O

Lucy esperaba echa un manojo de nervios delante del lago. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, aunque no era precisamente de frío.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor; ni rastro de Sirius. Empezó a impacientarse. Se cruzó de brazos y golpeó rítmicamente el suelo con el pie; no podía estarse quieta.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de irse, con su autoestima bajo tierra, segura de que Sirius le había dado plantón le vio llegar. Venía con su típico andar despreocupado pero seguro y con las manos en los bolsillos. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Que guapo era...

- Siento haberte echo esperar – dijo el merodeador cuando estuvo cerca.

- ¡No importa! – contestó Lucy, que le había perdonado al instante el haber llegado tarde.

- Es que odio que Remus tenga razón en todo, y estaba esperando a ver si tenía alguna idea genial... Pero está claro que no sirvo para esto.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella, que no había entendido ni palabra.

- Nada, nada – respondió el chico sacudiendo la cabeza – Bueno, te he pedido que vinieras esta tarde porque tengo algo que decirte – Sirius carraspeó un par de veces, para ganar tiempo y escoger las palabras exactas.

Lucy le miraba expectante. A cada instante que pasaba estaba más intrigada. ¿Qué quería Sirius?

El merodeador, por su parte, no sabía que hacer o que decir. Intentó recordar que le habían dicho todas las chicas que se le habían declarado en los últimos años...

_"Me he fijado en tu aspecto y me encantas ¿crees que podríamos salir algún día? Lo pasaríamos bien (dicho al tiempo que se pestañea coquetamente)" _Mmmm... No, definitivamente no. Demasiado directo y superficial. A él le iban bien estas cosas, pero para Lucy era inapropiado.

_"Vayamos a la Torre de Astronomía esta noche y me cuentas si ese color de pelo es natural..."_ No, esto tampoco.

_"¿Me enseñarías a montar en escoba?" _Teniendo en cuenta lo que él sabía y lo que ella sabía, no se tragaría eso ni un crío de diez años...

Desesperado alzó la vista, y vio como Lucy le miraba con curiosidad.

- Vale pues... ¿Cómo te lo diría? Yo... digamos que yo... Mmmm...

La chica lo seguía mirando sin comprender.

- ¡Bueno ya estoy harto! - en un impulso incontrolable Sirius cogió a Lucy de los hombros y la beso sin más palabras. Los actos impulsivos eran su especialidad.

Cuando se separaron, vio que ella estaba un poco sonrojada, pero sonreía. Él también sonrió :

- ¿Lo has entendido? Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que soy malisimo para las declaraciones y todas estas tonterias...

- Yo creo que te he entendido bastante bien... – murmuró ella antes de volver acercarse a él para besarlo.

O o o O

Ale. Aquí lo teneis por fin! Es que últimamente estaba poco inspirada para escribir declaraciones y estas cosas. En fin, no me convence demasiado este capi, ya me diréis que os parece. Quien fuera Lucy ¿eh?

Bueno, a ver los reviews :

**Mereth : **Mmmm... ¿Quieres que le diga a Remus que tienes una tienda de chocolate? We, yo se lo digo, pero luego si se enfada o algo no quiero tener nada que ver :P Así que haciendo experimentos de Toxicología con ratas?? Ains, pues creo que yo en Farmacología el año que viene tb hago cosas raras con ratas, las drogamos y cosas así ¿Tienes idea de donde puedo encontrar ratas para el experimento? XDD

**MiakaBlack : **Me alegro de que te guste tanto como se comporta Sirius como Lucy, ambos me costaron bastante de definir. Aquí tienes el capi, espero que tb te haya gustado!

**amsp14 : **Holaaas! Sip, Sirius y Remus son un encanto! Es que lo típico es poner siempre a James y a Sirius juntos, pero ¿y Remus? Pobrecito, con lo que me gusta a mi tb el lobito... Ya me dirás que te ha parecido este capi :P

**Sara Fénix Black : **Jajajaja, sé que no se hace lo de dejar capis en esos sitios intrigantes, pero así mantengo a la gente enganchada al fic :P Y si, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en que Moony es un autentico encanto. En realidad todos los merodeadores menos la cosa esa de Peter. En fin... Aquí tienes la conversación entre esos dos. ¿Se sale un poco de lo normal, no? Es que la verdad no sabía que poner xD Ya me dirás que tal

**Yuna Aoki : **¿No leias fics de Sirius antes? ¡Muy mal echo! ¡Pero que muy mal! Jajajaja, es broma mujer, pero es que Sirius es adorable Es uno de mis personajes favoritos de todos los libros que he leido, que ya es decir. Gracias por tus comentarios! Hago lo que puedo, aunque la verdad he leido tanto sobre los merodeadores que los diálogos casi salen solos :P.

Y en cuanto a la arrogancia de Sirius, yo personalmente creo que es parte de su encanto. ¡Ya no sería el mismo si no fuera un creído! En fin, espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews, y que te haya gustado este cap!

**Sumire-chan : **¿Te leiste todo el fic de una vez? WoW, eso es valor xD We, aunke de momento no llevo tantos capis... ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste

**alma : **Ale, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste!

**Ello : **Aixo es un revi snse contingut i lu d son tonteries xDD

**MarianaBlackforever : **Pues si, los tios se lían por todo xD Mira no la que ha armado Sirius para declararse. Si es que no tienen remedio :P Espero que este capi tb te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por el revi!

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado esto. Espero vuestros revis. Porfa, porfaa! Sabeis que me hacen feliz. Consideradlo un regalo de navidad ¿ok?

Ah! Y hablando de navidad, por si no actualizo antes : FELICES FIESTAS!

O o o O


	9. Unos tanta suerte y otros tan poca

Capítulo 9 .- Unos tanta suerte y otros tan poca. 

Un muy eufórico Sirius entró en la habitación, donde Remus y Peter estaban tirados sobre sus respectivas camas, el primero repasando algunos apuntes, y Pettigrew leyendo un cómic.

- ¿Quién es el mejor?

- Deduzco que esperas que te digamos que tu eres el mejor, Padfoot – respondió Lupin sin apartar la vista de los pergaminos. - ¿Por qué es esta vez?

- ¡Enamoro a las chicas sin siquiera hablar con ellas, y mi primera declaración en serio ha sido un éxito total! – Sirius hizo una pausa y dio una rápida mirada a la habitación - ¿Dónde está Prongs?

- No ha vuelto de su cita con Evans todavía – explicó Peter.

- Hoy es un gran día, sin duda – sentenció Black, aumentando su sonrisa, si eso era posible y dejándose caer encima del colchón de su cama. – Lucy es increible.

- Pero si no es guapa... – no pudo evitar comentar Pettigrew.

Sirius se apoyó sobre un codo y clavo su mirada gris en el pequeño y gordito muchacho : - No espero que comprendas lo que yo siento por esa chica, Wormtail. Va más allá de lo puramente físico. Es maravillosa, y tiene un carácter que cualquier de las chicas con las que he salido envidiaría. – hizo una pausa para sonreír tiernamente – Y cuando la conoces bien aprendes a apreciar su timidez... Y pronto descubres pequeños detalles que la hacen única.

Remus sonrió desde su cama. Eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba oír para estar seguro que para Sirius no era "otra más".

- Me alegro que hayas decidido sentar la cabeza, Sirius – dijo simplemente.

Antes de que el otro chico pudiera siquiera contestar, se abrió la puerta de golpe. Era James, pero con cara de muy pocos amigos. En la mano derecha llevaba un ramo de flores completamente desecho.

- No digáis ni una maldita palabra – les indicó tajantemente a los otros merodeadores.

Sirius miró a Remus, que se encogió de hombros, dejando a entender que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había sucedido. Parecía que todo era ya coser y cantar entre James Potter y Lily Evans...

- ¿Vamos a cenar? – propuso Peter, intentando disminuir la tensión que se había creado en la habitación en tan solo unos momentos.

- Yo no voy – gruñó James, estirándose en la cama y arrojando el ramo contra una de las paredes.

- Prongs... – intentó Sirius.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO VOY!

El grito del merodeador fue suficiente para los demás, que abandonaron la habitación sin decir nada más.

- ¿Qué creéis que le ha hecho Evans esta vez? – preguntó Peter, una vez estuvieron fuera.

- Creo que preguntar que le ha hecho James a Evans sería más correcto – opinó Remus – Seguro que le ha soltado alguno de sus egocentrismos.

- Yo creo que Evans es demasiado cabezota – dijo Sirius - ¿Qué mal hay en que James acepte la realidad?

- James y tu a veces tenéis una visión de la realidad un tanto distorsionada – comentó Remus.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué quieres decir con esto? – se quejó Sirius; pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte del licántropo.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor donde ya casi estaba todo el mundo. Vieron a Lily en uno de los extremos de la mesa de Gryffindor, comiendo con cara de malas pulgas.

- Al parecer Prongs no es el único cabreado... – comentó Sirius. – Podríamos...

- No seas animal ¿Cómo vas a ir a preguntarle a Evans sin apenas conocerla lo que ha pasado con James? – suspiró Remus adivinando lo que iba a proponer su amigo. Pero Sirius no le escuchaba, ya se estaba acercando a la pelirroja.

- ¡Hola! – la saludó con una de sus mejores sonrisas cuando llegó a su lado. Lily levantó sus ojos verdes para mirar quien se atrevía a molestarla – No nos conocemos, pero soy el mejor amigo de James y me llamo...

- ¿Qué quieres, Black? – preguntó Lily con fastidio.

Sirius sonrió con satisfacción al comprobar que era un echo : ninguna chica en Hogwarts desconocía su nombre.

- Bueno, James nos acaba de aparecer a la habitación con cara de haberse comido al calamar gigante entero y... Vaya, que nos gustaría saber la razón.

- ¡Yo te diré la razón! Tu mejor amigo es el peor engreído, egocéntrico, petulante, creído y presumido que jamás haya conocido. ¡No le soporto! Y te diré algo más, aunque fuera el único hombre que quedara en el mundo saldría con él! ¿Pero quien se ha creído? Venirme con esos humos de... de... prepotencia. ¡A mi!

- Emmm... – Sirius se había quedado de piedra con esa contestación – Bien, gracias... Y... que aproveche – añadió señalando con una inclinación de cabeza la cena que Lily tenía en el plato. Dicho esto se fue a reunir otra vez con Remus y Peter.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Pettigrew con impaciencia.

- No soporta a James, es lo único que me ha quedado claro... Que carácter tiene esta chica ¿eh?

Después de esto, los tres merodeadores se sentaron a cenar, aunque Sirius estaba más pendiente de la puerta que de su comida, pues esperaba a Lucy.

La chica en cuestión estaba teniendo algunos problemas con su mejor amiga.

- ¡Que no, Lucy! ¡Que no voy a ir a cenar con esa cosa!

- Pero... ¡Sara!

- Ni Sara ni ostias, que no ceno mientras veo como tu y Black os hacéis carantoñas.

- ¡Pero no vas a estar solo con nosotros! Está Remus y Pettigrew y Potter también seguramente.

- Vas a necesitar más que esa carita de perrito abandonado para convencerme – dijo Sara cruzándose de brazos.

- Te voy a comprar el chocolate que quieras durante un mes.

- ¿Un mes entero?

Lucy asintió. Sabía que si Sara no cedía con eso, no cedería con nada.

- Venga va, vayamos a aguantar a los merodeadores y a las miraditas de todo el colegio. Pero va a ser chocolate del más caro ¿eh?

- Del que tu quieras – rió Lucy, satisfecha.

- Aún no puedo creerme que esté haciendo eso porque Black te haya sorbido el cerebro... – comentó Sara al tiempo que salían de la habitación.

Aún no habían acabado de entrar del todo en el Gran Comedor que ya se oyó como Sirius llamaba a Lucy. Ésta se acercó, arrastrando tras de si a su amiga, que ya empezaba a maldecir entre dientes.

Cuando el apuesto merodeador besó a Lucy, instantáneamente se empezaron a oír murmullos y susurros por todo el comedor. Algunas chicas empezaron a mirar con odio a la pobre chica, y hasta algunos comentarios llegaron a donde estaban ellos.

- ¿Quién es esa chica a la que acaba de besar Sirius Black? – preguntaban unas con impaciencia - ¿Su novia?

- Pues por lo que se ve si – comentaban las más indiferentes, que ya habían perdido toda esperanza de tener alguna oportunidad con el merodeador.

- ¿Qué le ve él? ¡No es justo!

Ante los comentarios, Sirius le dio un rápido abrazo a Lucy y le susurró : - Se cansaran dentro de poco. No les hagas caso.

La chica asintió y se sentó entre Sara y Sirius. Presentó su amiga a los merodeadores.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, y muy a su pesar, luego Sara tuvo que reconocer que se lo había pasado en grande. Los chicos habían resultado ser mucho más divertidos de lo que había imaginado. Incluso después se quedaron todos charlando un rato en la Sala Común.

- Tal vez tengamos que irnos a dormir ya ¿no? – propuso Peter mucho rato después, ya cerca de la medianoche, cuando el fuego ya casi se consumía en el hogar y sólo quedaban ellos en toda la Sala Común.

Sara se desperezó y dio la razón a Pettigrew : - Si, es muy tarde ya y mañana hay que madrugar. – miró a Sirius y a Lucy, que estaban sentados en el mismo sillón, besándose, sin prestar atención a la conversación desde hacía rato - Venga ¡despegaros ya! Mañana vais a seguir siendo los mismos.

Lucy se sonrojó un poco, y se levantó.

- Buenas noches, Sirius – dijo, para luego añadir, mirando a Remus y Peter – Buenas noches chicos.

- Buenas noches princesa – le respondió el moreno, dedicándole una sonrisa que hacía castañetear los nervios.

Sara se la tuvo que llevar a rastras, ante la mirada divertida de Remus y Peter, pues Lucy se hubiera quedado allí con Sirius toda la noche.

- ¿No es maravilloso? – dijo con voz soñadora Lucy, una vez llegaron a su cuarto.

- Tal vez no sea tan malo como yo creí... – reconoció Sara – Ninguno de ellos.

- ¿Lo ves? – le dijo Lucy, sacándole la lengua.

- No quiero ni oírte decir "te lo dije" – gruñó la otra.

- Te lo dije.

Como toda respuesta, recibió un golpe de almohada.

- Y Remus es muy guapo ¿a que si? – volvió a decir Lucy poniéndose el pijama.

- ¡Eres insufrible cuando estás enamorada! – exclamó Sara, metiéndose en la cama y tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas.

Por su parte, los tres merodeadores también habían llegado a su habitación. Las cortinas de la cama de James estaban echadas, así que prefirieron no decirle nada, esperando a que estuviera de mejor humor a la mañana siguiente.

O o o O

Un golpe seco despertó a Sirius. Aún estaba oscuro.

- Auch... Mierda... – oyó una voz que susurraba en la oscuridad. La reconoció.

- ¿Prongs? ¿Qué haces?

- Me acabo de dar un golpe en el pie con el maldito baúl de Wormtail – gruñó James, desde algún punto de la habitación.

- ¿A dónde vas? – volvió a preguntar Sirius.

- ¿Tu que crees? Me muero de hambre Padfoot, no he cenado.

Antes de que James pudiera decir algo más, Sirius se levantó, se calzó sus zapatillas y le siguió a fuera.

- No tienes porque venir, soy completamente capaz de llegar a las cocinas sin tu ayuda.

Sirius hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su amigo y continuó caminando a su lado. Dejó pasar un tiempo prudencial antes de decir :

- He hablado con Evans antes.

- Ah... – James esperó un rato antes de preguntar - ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Parecía muy enfadada. ¿Qué ha pasado James?

El merodeador paró en seco y miró fijamente a Sirius : - Si quieres que te diga la verdad... Todavía no lo sé. Le acababa de dar el ramo, le he dicho algo como "Anda que suerte ¿eh? Que el chico más apuesto de Hogwarts te regale flores" pero así, en broma, y se ha puesto furiosa. Ha empezado a pegarme con el ramo de flores.

- Creo... Que el problema que tiene Evans contigo es que no le gusta que hagas comentarios de ese tipo, aunque sea en broma – opinó Sirius.

- Da igual, paso de Evans ya, en serio – respondió James con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas. No pasaba de ella, pero le habían herido en el orgullo y necesitaba tiempo para empezar a perseguir de nuevo a la pelirroja.

Llegaron delante del cuadro que daba paso a las cocinas, y haciéndole cosquillas a la pera entraron.

Los elfos les trataron tan servicialmente como siempre, y poco rato después salían con los bolsillos llenos de pasteles.

- ¿Y a ti como te han ido las cosas? – preguntó al final James, dándole un mordisco a un trozo de tarta de limón.

Sirius no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa boba casi al instante. Su amigo entendió perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

- Ok Padfoot, lo he entendido. Ahórrate los detalles – dijo al instante James, con una sonrisa amarga. Se alegraba por su amigo, evidentemente, pero su humor no estaba para historias de idilios recién empezados.

O o o O

El día siguiente amaneció gris, nublado y lluvioso; era una clara representación del estado de ánimo de James Potter. Todo lo contrario a Lucy, que salió de la cama casi al mismo tiempo que abrió los ojos y fue a despertar a Sara.

- No tienes compasión de nadie ¿verdad? – gruñó esta – No todas estamos en ese estado de permanente alegría que produce el estar enamorado.

- Pues enamórate – propuso Lucy encogiéndose de hombros.

- Que fácil lo ve todo ella.

Sara aún se removía por debajo de las sábanas que Lucy ya estaba vestida y lista para bajar.

- ¡Venga! – apresó a su amiga.

- Ve yendo... Yo te alcanzo lue...go... – murmuró la chica al tiempo que un bostezo interrumpía sus palabras.

Pasada media hora, Sara llegó a la conclusión que no podía seguir retrasando más el momento de levantarse.

Veinte minutos más tarde entraba en la Sala Común. Se encontró con Remus que bajaba del dormitorio de los chicos. Sonrió. Él había sido el que mejor le había caído la noche anterior. El más sensato de los merodeadores.

- Buenos días, Sara – le saludó sonriente el licántropo.

- Buenos días, Lupin – le devolvió el saludo ella.

- Puedes llamarme Remus. ¿Vas a desayunar?

Sara asintió y bajaron juntos hasta el Gran Comedor, donde se encontraron a unos muy acaramelados Sirius y Lucy, besándose más que no comiendo.

- ¿Realmente era necesario este espectáculo de buena mañana? – comentó Sara arrugando la nariz.

- En todo caso menos mal que nos hemos encontrado, estar aquí solo con estos dos no es algo que me haga especial ilusión – comentó Remus sentándose y sirviéndose el desayuno.

Lo mismo hizo Sara, y cuando ambos tuvieron los platos bien llenos se fijaron en una cosa.

- ¡Vaya! Te gusta el chocolate ¿eh? – dijo Sara sorprendida. Nunca había conocido a nadie que le superase en afición por el cacao, y eso le dijo a Remus.

- Creo que acabas de encontrar a la horma de tu zapato.

Cuando James y Peter bajaron a desayunar, Sara y Remus continuaban charlando animadamente.

- ¿Con quien está Moony? – preguntó James sentándose en la mesa.

- Las ojeras te llegan casi a la barbilla, Prongs... – exageró Sirius, pero ante la mirada que le dirigió su mejor amigo se apresuró a responder – Es Sara, la mejor amiga de Lucy, se conocieron anoche.

- Más parejitas, genial... – gruñó James, sirviéndose gran cantidad de comida.

- No pasa nada, yo no tengo pareja – le dijo Peter, a su lado, intentando que sonara a consuelo. Pero esto solo hizo que James Potter se sintiera peor.

O o o O

Ale, aki lo tenéis. Capi para celebrar el año nuevo!! Me gustaria haberlo echo de navidad, pero es que como están a mitad de curso no hubiera encajado :/ En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? Lo que si, tengo una queja... ¡Muy pocos reviews! Hacemos un trato? Digamos que si recibo una cantidad satisfactoria de reviews prometo publicar el otro capi en 4 días (lo tngo casi terminado) :P xDD

En fin, me dejo de chorradas y voy a contestar a los (pocos) reviews :

**Mereth : **Primero que todo... Perdona! Creo que puse a Peter más de la cuenta en este capi ¿no? uu definitivamente eran las influencias del nuevo año xD Seguro. Otra cosa, tngo curiosidad, ke tal te fue el experimento con la rata? Cuanto tiempo te salió que puede estar una rata sin oxigeno?? (puro interés científico ¿eh? No vayas a pensar mal xD)

**Silence-messiah : **¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Escribo tan deprisa como me lo permite mi pobre imaginación y mis horas delante del ordenador (tngo dos hermanos y ya se sabe... una tiene que pelearse por estar con el ordenador). Lo de Lucy y Sirius... Pues a ver ¿a ti que te parece, que son de las parejas que van a terminar al mes de salir juntos? A mi no, no me lo parece, pero... ¿qué es una relación sin problemas? En fin, ¡espero que sigas leyendo!

**Dark-Sly : **Gracias por el revii! Estos comentarios son los que animan a una a seguir escribiendo! Espero que te siga gustando el fic, y espero seguir viendo revis tuyos

**Yuna Aoki : **Ya, la publicidad y el comercialismo es lo peor de la navidad :/ ¿Remus pesado? No mujer, es solo que se preocupa por su amigo, y como le tiene aprecio a la chica y sabe lo cabeza loca que es Sirius no quiere que la cosas salgan mal. No lo tires al lago si no quieres que varias fans del lobito te salten encima xD Y ok, me queda claro xD No soportas el egocentrismo. Si quieres que te diga la verdad yo tampoco xD Mira lo que le ha pasado a James por su egocentrismo en este capi :P Y trankila, que ya pronto empiezan los problemas :P We, y soy de cerca de Barcelona ¿Y tu? ¡Hasta el próximo capi!

**Sumire-chan : **¡Gracias! La verdad es que soy malísima para escribir declaraciones, y no quería la típica para Sirius. ¿Baile? Pues la verdad... No sé, tal vez debería poner baile ¿no? Bueno y de momento todo es de color de rosa entre Sirius y Lucy, pero los problemas llegarán, eso tenlo por seguro :P Y para que luego digas, tomé en cuenta tu sugerencia de Sara y Remus, a ver que tal sale la pareja :P ¡Espero que este capi tb te haya gustado! Y que sigas dejando reviews!

**julieta blackpotter : **¡Gracias por el review! Me alegro de que te guste mi historia, y espero que sigas leyendo. Intento publicar nuevos capis lo más rápido que puedo, espero no haberos echo esperar demasiado!!

**alma : **Espero que este tb te haya gustado y... ¿la relación de sirius y lucy? Va a ser complicadilla, eso sin duda :P

**amsp14 : **Holaaa!! We, a decir verdad la declaración acabó convenciéndome :P A fin de cuentas es Sirius, es un chico impulsivo, así que... Y Remus es verdad, es un cielo En el otro fic... Si, tal vez Sirius y Lucy en el otro fic necesiten algo de ayuda tb. En fin... Espero que te estén yendo bien las vacaciones. ¡Hasta prontoo!

En fin, hasta aquí ha llegado esto, espero que os haya gustado!! Dejadme revis vaaaaa carita de perrito abandonado.

P.D : Feliz 2005!!!

O o o O


	10. Confesiones

Capítulo 10 .- Confesiones. 

Sirius había llegado demasiado pronto a la Sala Común. Había quedado con Lucy para bajar a desayunar, pero estaba claro que se había adelantado demasiado. Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y bostezó. Tenía algo de sueño.

De pronto notó como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás. Sonrío seguro de que se trataba de Lucy.

- Buenos días Sirius – le susurró una coqueta voz femenina al oído. Y todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por el pequeño detalle de que no era la voz que el merodeador esperaba oír.

- ¡Melanie! – exclamó Black apartándose de un salto.

- Hola Siri cariño ¿puedo sentarme? – pero antes de darle tiempo a contestar, la chica ya se había sentado. Era una Gryffindor de sexto año, que había estado saliendo unos meses con Sirius el año anterior. Lucía una larga y lacia melena oscura, y tenía unos ojos grandes de color verde.

- Estoy esperando a Lucy, te agradecería que... – empezó a decir él, pero ella le interrumpió, sin mostrar ni un mínimo de educación.

- De eso precisamente venía a hablarte... ¿Qué pintas con ella Sirius? ¡Ni tan siquiera hacéis buena pareja! Tu necesitas a alguien... ¿cómo se llama? Con más... clase. ¿¡Pero ella!? Mira siquiera esas gafas... ¡Ese pelo! Y...

- ¿Qué es lo que más te jode Mel? ¿Qué sigas colgada de mi y yo no te haga caso? ¿Qué te desprecie como persona? ¿O tal vez que piense que tienes la personalidad de un boggart? – esta vez fue Sirius quien interrumpió a la chica. No iba a tolerar que precisamente fuera ella quien criticara a su Lucy.

Melanie pareció contrariada durante unos instantes, y luego volvió a esbozar la misma sonrisa falsa que había lucido desde que estaba hablando con el animago.

- Vamos Siri... ¡Tus gustos no pueden haber cambiado tanto! No me negarás que el tiempo que salimos juntos fue increible – dijo con voz sugerente.

- Lo increible fue que aguantara tanto contigo. Todo ser humano tiene un límite para aguantar conversaciones sin base, sobre colores de moda, zapatos, bolsos y demás – Sirius fingió un bostezo para hacer enfadar más a la chica.

Melanie se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca del merodeador, que no mostró el más mínimo cambio de actitud.

- Vas a pagar por tus palabras... – le susurró al oído, antes de separarse y alejarse.

Sirius la siguió con la mirada, con sus ojos grises llenos de odio fijados en ella. Si hacía algo, lo lamentaría...

Lucy por su parte estaba en lo alto de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios. Había visto parte de la escena y había sacado sus propias conclusiones : Había visto a la chica acercarse a Sirius, y que él no hacía ni el más mínimo intento de apartarse. Ella le susurraba coquetamente cosas al oído, y luego él la miraba embobado al tiempo que ella se alejaba contoneándose bajo una túnica más estrecha de lo habitual.

Fue entonces cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica en lo alto de las escaleras y le dirigió una sonrisa que la hizo olvidarse de todo lo que acababa de ver. Pensó que no tenía motivos para desconfiar de Sirius.

O o o O

- Le estás echando demasiado jugo de diente de dragón, Prongs – le advirtió Sirius. Era media mañana ya casi, y los cuatro inseparables amigos se encontraban en clase de pociones.

- Aja... – dijo James con distracción, pero siguió añadiendo el liquido amarillento a su caldero.

- ¿Se puede saber a que juegas pedazo de psicopata suicida? ¡Tu caldero volará por los aires y yo estoy a tu lado! – volvió a intentar Black.

- Ya... – volvió a decir Potter. Pero no parecía haber oído nada.

- Snape me ha dicho que está enamorado de ti, que si quieres quedar con él después de clases en la Torre de Astronomía. – era el último intento desesperado de Sirius.

- Si claro – asintió James.

El animago se desesperó. Arrastró su caldero unos metros más allá y se colocó al lado de Remus.

- ¿Qué tal va la poción Remsie?

- Si dentro de dos minutos exactos empieza a cambiar de color y adquiere un "suave tono violeta", la poción me estará yendo de maravilla.

Sirius examinó su propia poción. Tenía un color violeta perfecto. Sonrió para sus adentros.

- Oye... ¿Tu crees que James está bien?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó el licántropo.

En ese momento, una explosión hizo temblar toda la clase. La poción de Potter había salido disparada del caldero, salpicando todas las paredes de una sustancia viscosa de color verde.

- Por eso – indicó Sirius indicando con una leve inclinación de cabeza a James, que intentaba limpiarse la túnica, las gafas y el pelo.

Lily le miró por unos instantes desde el otro extremo de la clase. No se reía como el resto. Remus y Sirius se dieron cuenta de ese detalle; se lo contarían más tarde a su amigo.

- Oye Moony... Tu poción no está un poco... ¿azul?

- ¿¡Azul!? – exclamó el licántropo. Miró el contenido de su caldero y soltó un par de maldiciones en voz baja. - ¡Odio las pociones! ¿Por qué se me dan tan mal?

O o o O

Lucy tamborileaba distraídamente con los dedos encima de la mesa, mientras su profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas les explicaba algo acerca de la alimentación de los unicornios. No paró hasta que Sara, que estaba a su lado, perdió los nervios y le dijo que o paraba o ella sería la alimentación de los unicornios.

- Es que las clases teóricas me aburren. Preferiría pasar a la práctica de una vez – se excusó la castaña.

- Eso a parte de estar dándole vueltas a algo. Se te nota. ¿Qué te pasa? – le susurró su amiga.

- Seguramente es una tontería... ¿Tu crees que a Sirius le siguen gustando las otras chicas?

- Mujer... Yo creo que si sale contigo es porque le gustas tu más que ninguna ¿no? – Sara se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo... – musitó ella, mordiendo distraídamente el extremo de su pluma.

La conversación quedó ahí, al menos aparentemente. Lucy acababa de decidir que necesitaba tener una seria conversación con Sirius...

O o o O

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó Sirius por cuarta vez desde que habían salido de la enfermería.

Habían llevado allí a James después del pequeño incidente con la poción. Sus tres inseparables amigos le acompañaban.

- Estoy bien, Padfoot – aseguró Potter intentando no perder la calma. No quería que sus amigos sufrieran las consecuencias de su mal humor.

Aunque antes de que Sirius, o cualquiera de los demás pudiera pronunciar ninguna palabra más, se encontraron con que una pelirroja les esperaba unos metros más lejos, apoyada en la pared.

- Luego nos vemos, Prongs – le susurró Remus, antes de arrastrar a Sirius y a Peter lejos de ahí.

James avanzó algunos pasos más, inseguro. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío a excepción de ellos dos.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Lily, cuando el chico se hubo acercado lo suficiente.

- Sobreviviré – respondió él con una mueca.

- Creí que eras bueno en pociones...

- Oye Lily, antes que digas nada más. Siento mucho haberlo arruinado el último día. ¡Entiéndeme! Son muchos años de comportarme así. Pero te prometo que puedo cambiar. Por ti haría lo que fuera Lily...

La pelirroja clavó sus ojos verdes en James por unos instantes.

- No me gustan los engreídos, petulantes y egocéntricos – habló al fin ella – No sé ni siquiera como he podido llegar a enamorarme de alguien como tu...

Potter alzó la cabeza sorprendido. ¿Había oído bien? Miró a Lily y vio que la chica le miraba con una sonrisa. Y antes que pudiera cambiar de opinión, la cogió y la besó allí mismo, sin apenas poderse acabar de creer que por fin notara esos labios sobre los suyos.

Un poco más lejos de ahí, Sirius, Remus y Peter se dejaron caer encima de uno de los sofás de la Torre de Gryffindor, esperando a que llegara la hora de bajar a comer.

- Espero que no se arranquen los ojos o algo por el estilo – comentó Black, al tiempo que se aflojaba la corbata del uniforme y se abría el cuello de la camisa.

- Si todo sale como yo lo tengo pensado, la cosa acabará muy bien – sonrió Remus.

- ¿Es que has hecho algo? – preguntó Peter, con la misma vocecilla impaciente que ponía siempre que Sirius y James declaraban que tenían pensada alguna broma para Slytherin.

- Oficialmente no he hecho nada. Pero he estado hablando con Evans... Y tal vez la convencí un poco... – declaró el licántropo.

- Tío, eres genial – sentenció Sirius – Nos has arreglado las cosas a James y a mi... No entiendo como tu aún estás soltero.

Remus se encogió de hombros y no contestó. Hablar de su propia vida sentimental le incomodaba. No era que no tuviera éxito entre las chicas, más bien todo lo contrario; sus ojos dorados y el pelo castaño claro no habían pasado desapercibidos entre la población femenina de Hogwarts. Era algo más relacionado con su naturaleza. Cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a una chica, temía que a su lado pudiera pasarle algo. Por eso se limitaba a concertar citas únicas con todas las chicas que le gustaban un poco, y con las que sentía un vínculo especial, podía llegar a salir en dos ocasiones. Pero no más. Por suerte todo el mundo relacionó ese comportamiento con las influencias que su amigo Sirius Black le pudiera transmitir.

Por suerte, la llegada de Lucy y Sara a la Sala Común dio por terminada la conversación.

- ¿Qué tal la mañana? – le preguntó la chica a Sirius, tras besarlo un par de veces.

- Oh... entretenida – sonrió Sirius – James ha hecho explotar media clase de pociones.

- Bueno... ¿bajamos a comer? – preguntó Peter impaciente.

- ¿Crees que podríamos hablar un momento a solas antes de bajar? – preguntó Lucy, mirando a Sirius directamente.

- Pues claro – asintió él, sin ni tan siquiera imaginarse lo que ella quería decirle.

Así Peter, Remus y Sara bajaron al Gran Comedor, dejando a la parejita sola.

Sirius miró entonces a Lucy para preguntarle que quería decirle, pero su sonrisa se borró al instante al ver lo seria que estaba la chica. No sabía si tenía que temer algo... No había echo nada malo... ¿o si?

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con cautela, revolviéndose nervioso en el sofá.

- Simplemente tengo una duda – dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros, pero aún estaba seria - ¿Qué te gusta de mi?

Sirius quedó sorprendido con la pregunta. En verdad eso era lo último que esperaba que le preguntara ella : - Eres una chica interesante, con la que se puede hablar. Nunca me aburro cuando estoy contigo, las horas me pasan volando. Eres dulce e inteligente. Tu timidez es increíblemente sexy, y tienes unos preciosos ojos color café. Y lo que más me atrae de ti es tu carácter. Seguro que no hay nadie que si se toma el tiempo necesario en conocerte no se enamore de ti.

- Eso es precisamente a lo que quería llegar... ¿Por qué yo? Es decir... ¿Por qué te tomaste el tiempo necesario en conocerme? En tres años ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta que yo existía... Y este año, de repente, conocías mi nombre, te sentabas a mi lado... Yo estaba ya resignada, era una de tantas chicas que te tenían que mirar desde la lejanía, aspirando como mucho a una mirada, a sabiendas que nunca te fijarías en mi...

El merodeador se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo explicarle la manera en que se habían desarrollado las cosas sin hablarle de su condición de animago?

- Es... es algo complicado... – murmuró.

Lucy no dijo nada, sólo se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta más amplia.

- Es una historia larga de la que solo puedo contarte una parte... – volvió a decir Sirius. Sabía que si le decía que era un animago ilegal, la chica querría saber el motivo... Y bajo ningún concepto le podía contar lo de Remus... No, no podía hacerlo.

- Creo que si salimos juntos deberíamos tener plena confianza el uno en el otro... Aunque claro, si prefieres mantener tus secretos... – dijo ella con un tono un tanto picado.

- Ven – Sirius se levantó, y tomando a Lucy de la mano la condujo hasta su habitación. - ¿Quieres una explicación? Vas a tenerla.

Sin decir nada más, el merodeador dio dos pasos hacía atrás y ¡puf! Se transformó en el enorme perro negro, dio un par de vueltas sobre si mismo para que la chica le viera bien, y volvió a su forma humana.

Lucy se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar su exclamación de puro asombro.

- El perro negro no... no era tuyo... ¡Eras tu! – dijo al fin.

El chico asintió : - Y ya sabes de lo que hablabas tu conmigo pensándote que era un perro... Aún cuando yo no te conocía. Me picaste la curiosidad ¿sabes? Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con una clase de chicas que si yo les gustaba venían, me lo decían y me plantaban un beso. Pero tu no; tu ni siquiera me hablabas. Decidí conocerte. Me enteré de tu nombre, de tus aficiones y de todo el resto, y empecé a hablar contigo. El resto ya lo sabes.

Lucy asintió, pero aún así no parecía convencida.

- Pero... ¿Eres un animago entonces?

- Ilegal. No aparezco en el registro – Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Lo saben tus amigos? – volvió a preguntar ella.

- Más bien sí. Ellos también lo son – le contó el merodeador después de meditar bien si debía contárselo todo o no.

- ¿¡Los cuatro!? – Lucy a cada momento estaba más sorprendida. Ni siquiera había llegado a avergonzarse al enterarse de que todo lo que le había dicho al adorable perro negro se lo estaba diciendo directamente a Sirius, aún sin conocerlo.

- Bueno... Remus no lo es

- Él parece el más sensato de los cuatro... – dedujo la chica, pensando que ese era el motivo. - ¿Pero para que os hicisteis animagos? Os podéis meter en problemas si el Ministerio se entera.

- El Ministerio no va a enterarse – dijo Sirius con seguridad, intentando evadir la pregunta del "porque"

El silencio cayó pesado sobre los dos. Se miraron por unos instantes. Él rogando a Merlín para no ser sometido a ninguna otra pregunta.

- ¿Por qué...?

- No me preguntes más y no tendré que mentirte – la interrumpió él.

Lucy frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y porque tendrías que mentirme? ¿No puedes simplemente contarme la verdad? ¿Cuál es el problema?

- El problema es que no es un asunto en exclusividad mío. Es algo muy serio que implica a otra persona. Si alguien te lo debe contar, ese no soy yo. Lo sabrás a su debido momento.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Lucy valoró en silencio las palabras del merodeador que le miraba con los ojos grises brillantes.

- Me voy a comer – fue lo que dijo ella al fin.

Sirius no hizo nada por detenerla. Sabía que tenía que digerir bien todo lo que le había contado en tan solo unos minutos. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y también bajó al Gran Comedor. Decidió que empezaría a preocuparse si Lucy no le había dicho nada antes de irse a la cama.

O o o O

Remus levantó interrogativamente una ceja cuando vio entrar a Lucy sola en el comedor, y se sorprendió aún más cuando vio a Sirius entrar un rato después y sentarse al lado de Peter.

- Sirius ya la ha fastidiado – murmuró en voz baja.

- ¿Y que esperabas? Tiene menos sensibilidad que una piedra. Yo estaba segura – respondió Sara, a su lado, en el mismo tono.

- ¿Será grave?

Sara se encogió de hombros : - Que Lucy haya bajado a comer es una buena señal. Si hubieran roto o algo por el estilo se hubiera encerrado a llorar o algo... Tal vez solo haya sido una discusión tonta.

- Hablaré con Sirius de todos modos esta tarde – dijo Remus. – Tendría que hacerlo James, que al fin y al cabo es su mejor amigo, pero creo que va a estar desaparecido con su reciente amor encontrado.

- Yo también hablaré con Lucy. Aunque es un fastidio eso de trabajar de "arregla-parejas" mientras los demás están de arrumacos con su chico – Sara hizo una mueca y continuó comiendo.

Remus la miró por unos instantes con una media sonrisa y también continuó comiendo.

O o o O

Lucy miraba por la ventana mientras McGonnagall les hablaba por millonésima vez del TIMO de Transformaciones. Pensaba en Sirius y en lo que el chico le había contado.

Sabía que no podía enfadarse con él. No tenía motivos. Si Sirius era un animago ilegal era su problema. Y no se lo podía haber contado antes porque básicamente no se conocían o no venía a caso... O al menos de eso quería convencerse ella.

Aunque no podía olvidar que no le había contado la historia completa; no sabía porque se habían echo animagos. Por el tono de voz del chico había intuido que era algo más que por pura diversión...

- ¿Me lo vas a contar? – le preguntó Sara cuando terminaron la clase.

- ¿El que? – preguntó Lucy distraída, aún sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

- Lo que te ha hecho Black esta vez para que hayas estado en las nubes todo el rato.

- Nada, nada... Seguramente es solo mi problema, por darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas...

- ¿Me lo cuentas todo por las buenas o tengo que empezar con un interrogatorio de tercer grado? – Sara se cruzo de brazos.

Lucy se lo contó. Todo. Con puntos y comas. Sin olvidarse el más mínimo detalle. Cuando terminó, Sara pareció evaluar con cuidado todo lo que su amiga había dicho.

- Creo que Black se salvará por lo menos de momento de su muerte en mis manos – dijo finalmente – De verdad Lucy, no creo que haya echo nada tan grave como para que os enfadéis. Al fin y al cabo te contó la verdad, confió lo suficiente en ti para contarte que es un animago ilegal, y eso es un secreto para tener en consideración. Creo que si te viera como una chica "solo para ahora" o creyera que lo vuestro no tendría que durar, no te hubiera contado nada. Si no te cuenta lo demás, realmente es porque no puede, no porque no quiera. Si es un secreto del mismo calibre pero implica a otra persona... ¿Quién es el al fin y al cabo para contarte a ti lo referente a otro que tal vez ni te conozca?

Lucy miró a su amiga. Estaba sorprendida. Creía que Sirius no le caía demasiado bien... ¡Y ahora lo estaba defendiendo! Y eso fue precisamente lo que le dijo.

- Que Black me caiga bien o mal no tiene nada que ver. Estoy hablando por ti. Si viera que el chico quiere hacerte daño o reírse de ti, te lo diría. Pero no es el caso. Creo que Sirius ha madurado. Quiere una relación seria contigo, o eso me parece... Y más le vale que sea así, si no le colgaré de sus partes vitales de la punta del Big Ben.

Lucy rió, y le dio un rápido abrazo a Sara. Le alegraba tenerla como amiga.

Ambas subieron a la Torre de Gryffindor. Una vez allí, sacaron los pergaminos y los libros, dispuestas a hacer los deberes que tenían para el día siguiente, pero no pudieron trabajar demasiado rato, puesto que los merodeadores al completo con Lily no tardaron en entrar también. Lucy le dirigió una tímida sonrisa a Sirius, pero para el chico eso significó mucho. Había pasado la tarde con el corazón en un puño, y ni tan siquiera había querido hablar de ello con Remus, pues sabía que si se lo contaba, el chico se sentiría mal, pues él estaba relacionado indirectamente...

Sirius dejó su mochila en uno de los sillones, y esperó a que Lucy se acercara. No pudo evitar mirarla con infinita ternura.

- Siento haberme ido de esa manera antes... – dijo ella con un hilillo de voz cuando llegó a su altura. Temía que el chico pudiera estar enfadado o molesto por su comportamiento de antes. – No hace falta que me cuentes nada más; para mi significa mucho que confiaras lo suficiente en mi para contarme tu secreto.

El merodeador sonrió ampliamente, al tiempo que abrazaba a Lucy. No permitiría que esa chica se le escapara mientras viviera.

- Eres increible, Lucy – dijo Sirius – De verdad. Jamás había conocido a una chica como tu. Tal vez sea por esto que nunca había sentido nada como lo que siento por ti. He tenido mucha suerte al conocerte.

El corazón de la chica latió más deprisa, y se abrazó más fuerte a él. No podía creer que fuera suyo. No podía creer que Sirius Black le estuviera diciendo eso... Definitivamente debía haber algún dios que la quería mucho... Aunque ella no fuera creyente.

Desde una de las mesas, el resto de merodeadores, Sara y Lily miraban a la parejita.

- Se ven felices ¿no? – comentó la pelirroja, sonriendo.

- ¿Tienes envidia? Porque se puede arreglar rápidamente – dijo James con esperanza. Tenía una sonrisa enorme dibujada en el rostro.

- Después, James, después – le contestó ella.

- Entre todos me vais a producir alergia al amor... – dijo Sara con un gruñido, volviendo a su trabajo. Aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de ser como Lucy o Lily y encontrar también a su merodeador... ¡perdón! A su amor.

O o o O

Bien. Aquí lo teneis xDD Super capítulo largo y hasta los topes de azúcar xDD ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que dije que publicaria pronto... (en realidad tampoco he tardado tanto...) pero me surgieron algunas complicaciones y... en fin xD Que decidí agregarle más al capítulo para así hacerlo largo y no recibir quejas :P

A ver los reviews :

**Mereth : **Uf que si son malas las fiestas de nochevieja xD ¿A quien se le ocurre dejar un review en pleno dia de resacón? XDD Mira que tu tb, atar a una rata a la campana de la Puerta del Sol... No tienes remedio xDD En fin, voy a ir rapido con los revis que tengo que pirar a tudiar xD

**Blackiegirl : **¿Remus y Sara? No sé xD Tendré que pensármelo. De momento los dejo siendo amigos :P ¡Espero que tb te guste este chap!

**Yuna Aoki : **Ok, odias el machismo y el egocentrismo... ¿Sabías que eso es sinónimo de que odias a Siri y a Jamsie? XD We, al menos en sus principios xD Creo que Lucy y Sara los van a mantener a ralla.

**Miaka-Black : **¿Mi fic está en el rating de tu web? OO Pues vaya xD No lo tenía en tan grande estima este xD Pero bueno, siempre me gusta escuchar estas cosas. No estaria de más que me dieras la dirección de la web, así me paso a echar una ojeada

**MaRiAnABlackforever : **Hola! Sip xD Sirius y Lucy son muy lindos, pero tienen que tener un poco de consideración para los pobres solteros que quedan xDD Es un fastidio cuando estas soltera y solo ves a los demás haciendose carantoñas ¿eh? Creo que no, nunca me habías dicho que te gustaba Remsie, pero no me extraña xD La verdad es que es un encanto!

Y lo de las fans de Siri celosas que van a por Lucy no se hará esperar xD Creo que le van a sacar los ojos como poco xD En fin... Ya me dirás que te ha parecido este cap. ¡Hasta pronto!

**amsp14 : **Holaaaas! Eres la segunda que me pregunta por Remus y Sara xD Aún no lo tengo del todo decidido ¿Tu que opinas sobre la pareja? A mi no me desagradan la verdad.Y James no es que sea idiota xDD Simplemente es que es un tio y su mente no da para más xDDD Y en cuanto a Lucy y el perrito negro... Pues ya ves, Siri se lo ha contado. Espero que te haya gustado Intentaré publicar algo más antes de los examenes!

**Sumire-chan : **Me alegro de que te guste la pareja La verdad es que me costó definir un carácter para la chica de Sirius... Tengo en muy alta estima al merodeador y no quería darle cualquier cosa. Y en cuanto a Sara y Lupin... xDDD No sé si serán pareja o amigos simplemente :P Ya veremos xD Y pobre Jamsie... Es un engreído xD Pero quiere de verdad a Lily y eso es un punto a su favor ¿no? Gracias de verdad por tus comentarios. ¡Hasta el proximo capi!

En fin gente, hasta aquí todo. Espero que os haya gustado el capi, y es más, espero vuestros reviews!! Pliiis me hacen feliz! Pensad que se me acercan los examenes y... ¡necesito animos!

O o o O


End file.
